<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Play with Fire by mandrs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245630">Play with Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandrs/pseuds/mandrs'>mandrs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also because I love the pain, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, Friendship, Gangster Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Inspired By Peaky Blinders, Long-Haired Eren Yeager, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Revenge, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, That's why there's so much violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:14:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandrs/pseuds/mandrs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eren's family gets caught up in a gang war and are murdered in cold blood, he promises his mother that he'll someday get his revenge. But eight years after the incident, the fire to fight has long fizzled out. It's not until he meets Levi, a member of the Scouts Syndicate, and brought into a world that shines light onto the truth regarding his parent's untimely death, that the fire inside of him is reignited.</p><p>“If you’re so determined to save your friends, you better be ready to shoot to kill. Don’t make me regret this.”</p><p>The fire in his chest burns brighter than it has in years. It warms him and clears the haze in his skull. He grips the handle of the gun tightly and nods. </p><p>“I won’t.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey ya'll, this is my first fic written for  AO3 as well as my first SnK fic and I'm really excited to be writing this. I've been experiencing a lot of pent of angst regarding our boys Eren and Levi due to recent events and I need an outlet to explore those feelings a little bit, hence my inspiration for this fic!</p><p>Feedback is greatly appreciated.<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eren Jaeger has long given up on avenging his parents.</p><p>The roaring fire that once drove him to live and fight fizzled out after years of doing nothing. It didn’t one day disappear, smothered into oblivion. No, it simply faded away until all that was left was smoke and ash.</p><p>On the rarest occasion, Eren feels the sparking of a flame flare up within him, but it never amounts to anything more than a faint glimmer in his normally dull eyes that fades far too quickly. </p><p>The truth is, life has become boring, and in turn he’s become a bi-product of his dull environment. But he is tired of being bored. He’s tired of sitting underneath an apple tree to escape the glaring sun overhead. Tired of the all too familiar creaking of wagons against the wind. Sick of the same old folk tunes being plucked against untuned guitar strings. Tired of the comforting smell of apples and cloves, smoke and cinnamon.</p><p>Like most days, Eren sits against the trunk of an apple tree with Armin and Mikasa at his side. Mindlessly, he watches as his adopted sister drags a knife over the flesh of an apple. With a lazy tilt of her head, she easily carves off an impressive spiraling strip of red skin.</p><p>“Why do you do that?” Eren asks, watching as her knife separates red skin from yellow fruit. </p><p>“I don’t like the skin,” she mutters, not taking her eyes off the blade.</p><p>“But it doesn’t taste like anything,” he says, seemingly uninterested. He doesn’t care what her preference is when it comes to eating apples. Not really. But after eight years of doing nothing, there isn’t much to do, let alone talk about.</p><p>“It’s the texture,” she shrugs, holding the apple to eye level, carefully inspecting her work. It’s freshly skinned and fully yellow. Perfect. “I guess.”</p><p>“Hm.”</p><p>Comfortable silence envelopes them, only occasionally being broken by the soft crunch of Mikasa’s teeth biting into the apple. The unwanted skin is tossed aside and the red color catches Eren’s eye. The perfectly spiraled red peel interlaces with piercing blades of green. A normally mundane sight, but there is something familiar about it that tugs at Eren’s mind.</p><p>It reminds him of the color of blood, soaking into the earth. The image stirs an uncomfortable twist in his chest as a memory long suppressed tugs at his brain.</p><p>As if he is being pulled under by a rogue wave, the memory comes flooding back to him all at once.<br/>
“Eren, Mikasa! Come inside before your dinner gets cold,” a familiar voice buzzes through his mind. The tension in his back suddenly easing as recognition dawns on him. He follows the sound of the voice and finds his mother smiling warmly at him, amber eyes glinting brightly in the afternoon sun. Carla’s aged face is sunkissed and kind, a beautiful image etched into memory. An unbidden smile crawls onto his face as he rushes toward her, all previous anxieties lost to the wind. He’d do anything for her. He’d stay there forever if given the chance. The ocean can wait.</p><p>“You’re covered in dirt and mud again,” she clicks her tongue and kneels down to meet him at eye level. With gentle fingers, she brushes the dirt off of his sweater. “Did you get in another fight?” she asks. She looks over to Mikasa who silently nods, her little nose finding its way into the red scarf strewn around her neck.</p><p>Disappointment flashes across her soft features before she shakes her head with a laugh, a musical sound that lightens Eren’s heart. He misses that sound. “What am I going to do with you? Lucky Mikasa is always there to look out for you.”</p><p>“I don’t need Mikasa’s help,” he says as he puffs out his chest in child-like defiance, trying to ignore the irritation that flares up at the thought of needing Mikasa to protect him. From the corner of his eye, he sees Mikasa rolling her eyes at him.</p><p>“Of course you don’t,” his mother smiles, eyes twinkling with amusement. “Now you two go get cleaned up and then we can eat.”</p><p>He nods and is about to go inside when someone approaching them catches his attention. Three men dressed in suits and fedoras head towards them but there’s something off about them that strikes his curiosity. There’s a slight swagger in the way they walk, like they’re hiding something underneath the bulk of their fancy clothes.</p><p>Carla follows his gaze and her whole body goes tense. “Kids, get inside,” she says. The lightness in her voice is marred with desperation and fear.</p><p>“Mother…” he starts to say, worry twisting his gut.</p><p>She ignores him and pushes them both inside. Just as she’s about to shut the door, a black and white two toned shoe slides into the opening. Carla freezes, bright eyes widening with fear as their gazes meet. He pushes through the opening and the door opens to reveal a tall middle aged man who reeks of smoke and liquor. His grey mustache curls upwards with a smile, it’s calculating and cruel. The cold gleam in his shadowy eyes makes Eren shiver.</p><p>“Where’s Grisha?” he asks with a voice like gravel.</p><p>“I-I don’t know,” Carla stutters, taking a step back.</p><p>The man pushes the door open wider, revealing two men standing behind him. Their hands hidden in their suits.</p><p>“Well that won’t do, now will it?” the leader of the trio huffs and shoots his men a knowing look. Carla takes another step back, hands shaking at her sides. There is fear rolling off of her in waves and she looks so small and fragile next to those men. Eren’s never seen his mother this way before. </p><p>It makes him angry.</p><p>He wants to take her fear away, to make her smile that soft, warm smile again. Without thinking, he steps forward, reaching for her shaking fist but Mikasa quickly grabs him and yanks him back. As she shakes her head at him, he meets her gaze and is surprised to find fear clouding her grey eyes. His stomach churns uncomfortably beneath his rapidly beating heart. Mikasa is never afraid. </p><p>“I guess we’ll just have to show Grisha that he shouldn’t fuck with us.” The man’s mustache lifts up at the corner in a menacing sneer. His hand disappears inside of his suit jacket. He pulls out a shiny silver revolver that he points directly at Carla’s forehead.</p><p>“No!” Eren yells as he instinctively rushes forward. Strong, shaking arms stop him. It’s Mikasa again. “Stop it!”</p><p>The man’s gaze flicks down to him and he laughs. Eren’s whole body seizes up at the sound.</p><p>“Please don’t hurt them,” Carla begs, making Eren scream even louder. He yells and pulls at Mikasa, kicking and throwing his elbows in a desperate attempt to throw her off. He curses her for being so ungodly strong. It really pisses him off.</p><p>“Lucky for you, I don’t kill kids,” the man says as he cocks his gun. “Women however…”</p><p>The room is deafened by the blast of a bullet leaving the barrel. Time stands still as the small piece of metal bursts through Carla’s head, blood and brain erupting out the back of her shattered skull. Something hot splatters onto Eren’s skin and he can’t even find his voice to scream as he watches his mother’s body fall lazily to the ground with a loud thud. Blood seeps from the wound faster and faster and the wooden floor becomes stained with red.</p><p>Bile rises in his throat and he is brought back to reality by the sound of Mikasa wailing next to him. He tears his eyes away from his mother’s dead body and glares at the three men who are now smirking. The leader tucks his still smoking gun back into his jacket and casually pulls out a cigarette, lighting it and taking a long drag. He looks so calm and casual. It makes Eren’s stomach roll as his heart plummets towards his feet. Clenching his hands into fists, he fights the urge to scream. Screaming isn’t enough. He wants to punch the smug smiles off their faces. He wants to kill them with his bare hands.</p><p>A furious growl rips from his chest and he flys towards them before Mikasa is able to stop him, fists clenched at his sides. He winds up his arm and lets loose towards the man</p><p>“What the fuck,” he jumps back, flicking his ciagrette to the side. His fist misses, the smooth fabric of his jacket grazes his knuckles as he swings. Eren grits his teeth and tries again, aiming right for his side. Before his fist can connect, he is caught by the wrist and violently thrown backwards.</p><p>“This fucking brat,” the man growls and kicks Eren to the ground. Sharp pain shoots up his side. Doubling over, he clutches at his ribs and groans, eyes tearing up as his muscles throb in protest. Another foot comes crashing down, knocking the air out of his lungs, eliciting a cough as he gasps for breath. Ears hot and ringing, he can barely make out the sound of mikasa screaming next to him.</p><p>“I may not be one to kill kids, but that doesn’t mean that these assholes won’t,” the man laughs and the two guys behind him are now aiming their guns at Eren and Mikasa. Blinking the tears out of his eyes, Eren watches with a grimace as the man relights another cigarette with a sigh. He shakes his head. “C’mon boys. Let’s go find Grisha.”</p><p>And just like that, they’re gone.</p><p>All that’s left is cold silence and death.</p><p>The smell of blood hits him immediately and he can’t stop himself from expelling the acid building up in his throat. His side splits with pain as he heaves up the empty contents of his stomach. </p><p>It can’t be real, there’s no way that she’s really dead. The thought plays on repeat in his mind, but whenever he looks over at his mother’s dead body he realizes that it’s all true. The truth really fucking hurts. She is dead and there’s nothing he can do about it.</p><p>There’s nothing he can do about it.</p><p>Right?</p><p>Warm hands rub small circles into his back and he is suddenly aware of Mikasa hovering over him. Her soft comfort is suffocating and hot. He wants to shake her off but his stomach heaves again. He wants to scream at her to leave him alone, but his voice is downed out with the taste of acid. The closeness of her body reminds him that it’s all real. It reminds him that she knows exactly what he’s feeling and he can’t stop her pain, let alone his own. Powerless. He feels utterly and hopelessly powerless. At the end of it all, he couldn’t protect her. </p><p>Suddenly the grief swimming in his chest is replaced with a hot and needy fire. The taste of copper fills his mouth as he unknowingly bites into his tongue. A sudden desire claws its way into his mind. He needs to chase after those men. They need to pay. They have to bleed for what they did. </p><p>The fire flaring inside of him gives him the strength to stand on shaking legs. Just as he gets to his feet, the door opens and Grisha is standing in the archway, his body still and rigid. The sight of his father’s horrified expression steals the breath away from Eren before he is reminded that it’s his fault this is happening. </p><p>Air rushing back into his lungs, he lunges forward for father, hot tears streaming down his cheeks as his fist slam into his chest over and over again. Grisha’s briefcase clatters to the floor and then strong and sturdy arms suddenly enclose around Eren, the familiar scent of cinnamon and smoke flooding his senses. It eases the tension in his chest as it reminds him of nights spent in front of the fire, Carla reading him his favorite bedtime story while Grisha smoked a cigarette and looked over dockets of paperwork. It steals the fight right out of him and he closes his eyes and lets his father sob into his hair.</p><p>“It’s your fault,” Eren rasps, his fists gripping tightly into Grisha’s lapels, his body shaking violently against his sturdy chest. “They came here looking for you. It’s your fault!”</p><p>Sobs rip more fervently from Grisha’s chest and Eren is drowned out in a sea of sorrow. Over and over, his father apologizes to him and Mikasa, the words brushing softly against the top of his head like sweet promises being whispered before bed. They break the silent rage brewing inside of Eren and he is instantly met with the overwhelming weight of grief. Unwanted tears spill down his cheeks again and his body twitches as sudden sobs strangle him..</p><p>“Damn it,” Grisha breaths, breaking away from the children and standing up. “We have to go.”</p><p>He steps away from them, his eyes lingering on Carla in a tearful gaze before he finally wipes away the residual tears on his cheek and looks away. With newfound purpose, he quickly goes from room to room, placing items into a knapsack.</p><p>Completely numb, Eren watches him.</p><p>All of his tears are spent and dried up. The hollowness left in the wake of his grief is foreign and strange. Trying to ground himself, he looks over at Mikasa who is staring blankly at the floorboards. Her nose pressing into the comforts of the red scarf that she never takes off. The emptiness in her eyes makes his heart ache all over again.</p><p>Everywhere he looks, there is pain. There’s no escaping it. He settles his gaze on his mother once more and a flame flickers back to life. The fire is small, but it warms his body and thaws out the numbness. Clawing, desperate thoughts echo inside his mind and he can’t shake the memory of those men in suits.</p><p>His hand suddenly reaches for his mother and his hot skin is met with cold and rigid fingers. The feeling is unfamiliar and cruel. It fans the flames even brighter.</p><p>“I’ll get my revenge. One day I will. I promise, mother,” he whispers. Mikasa gasps softly and he feels her body go rigid but he ignores it. Nothing will stop him from getting his revenge. Not even Mikasa.</p><p>“Kids,” Grisha’s voice pulls his attention, and he looks up to see his father holding two knapsacks in either hand. “We need to go. Now.”</p><p>Reluctantly, he let’s go of his mother’s hand and stands up. His pants are stained dark red and there’s blood smeared across his hands and face. Looking back at his mother once more, he tries to commit her features to memory but her expression is haunting. Usually bright amber eyes are dull and far away. Once pink lips are now dry and pale. Her glossy brown hair turned to ash.</p><p>The warm press of Grisha’s hand into his back forces him to meet his father’s grim expression. They’re leaving, he realizes. And they’re going to leave his mother behind. This can’t be happening. </p><p>“What about mom?” he asks, his voice cracking over the words, fists balled tightly at his sides as his father tries to steer him out the door. This isn’t happening...</p><p>“I’ll come back later and take care of her,” he says quietly. “I promise.”</p><p>“No!” he yells, digging his heels into the floorboards, refusing to move another inch. “I’m not leaving her!”</p><p>Grisha’s jaw clenches and he turns to Eren, green eyes lifeless and cold like hard cut jade. The look is enough to make him flinch but he stands his ground, unmoving.</p><p>“We have to go, son.” Grisha’s jaw is set in a hard line. He reaches for Eren’s arm, large hands wrapping completely around him in a firm grip, yanking him to his side. Refusing to move, Eren pulls against his grip and he tries to pry his hand off of him, failing with each feeble attempt. Grisha is stronger and bigger than him, just like those men from before and it makes his teeth grind in irritation. So powerless.</p><p>“Stop messing around Eren. If they’re looking for me, they’ll be back,” his father explains, panic breaking through the coldness of his stare. “I’ll drag you out of here if I have to.”</p><p>“I’m not leaving mom,” he growls, doing everything he can to pull out of his father’s grip. Desperately he claws at his father’s hand, drawing blood in an attempt to make him let go.</p><p>“Goddammit,” he hisses, letting go for just a moment before he grabs Eren by the waist and tosses him over his shoulder. It’s easy, like he’s nothing more than a sack of potatoes. </p><p>Did he really just do that? His whole body goes rigid with disbelief but his father is now walking out of the house and the door is closing and his mother is being left behind.</p><p>Panic grips his chest and it’s so tight that he can’t breath. Wildly, he kicks his legs and punches his father’s back with shaking fists. The grip around his legs tighten, forbidding him to kick anymore. He screams at his father. What is he thinking? How can he just leave her behind like that?</p><p>The streets are empty and quiet except for the sound of Eren screams. His throat burns, his palms ache, his head throbs.</p><p>“Eren,” Mikasa says, her small hand finding his clenched fist. With some force, her fingers find their way into his palm and the warm of her hand is strangely comforting. He meets her probing gaze and the fight inside of him melts away. Her eyes are cold like ice and it smothers the fire inside of him. </p><p>She doesn’t say anything else to him. She just looks at him and holds his hand as Grisha carries him outside the city. He leads them outside into the grassy plains surrounding Shiganshina. Green grass stretches on for what seems like forever and in the midst of it is a small gravel road leading towards the horizon. The sound of heavy footsteps crunching against rocks suddenly stops and Grisha finally puts Eren down. His father reaches into his pocket and pulls out a key with a thin leather cord twisted through it.</p><p>“Eren,” he says, stepping forward and kneeling down to be on eye level with his son. He meets Grisha’s gaze, but it is far away and distant. It makes Eren’s skin go cold.</p><p>“Take this,” he says as he slips the cord over his head. His long fingers press the cool metal of the key into his chest. “Take this and keep it safe. It’s a key to something very important. I can’t explain it all right now, and I don’t expect you to really understand. But someday you will.”</p><p>“Dad...” he starts to say but is interrupted when Grisha shakes his head.</p><p>“I need you to take Mikasa and go find Armin and his family. Their camp should be a ways up this road.”</p><p>“What? Where are you going?” </p><p>He’s leaving. Realization hits him harder than a kick to the side. His heart squeezes tightly in his chest.</p><p>“I promised I’d take care of your mother, didn’t I?” he smiles, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. “I’ll come meet you as soon as I can.” He pats Eren’s shoulder and pulls him into a tight embrace. When he finally pulls away, he looks at Mikasa and brushes her long dark hair behind her ear. “Take care of him for me?”</p><p>“Always,” she says with a curt nod of her head. There’s something not quite right about their exchange. He grows uneasy as a ball of dread forms in the pit of his stomach.</p><p>“Father, what’s going on?!” he yells, hands clenching at his sides.</p><p>“Just go find Armin. I need you to go find Armin. Understood?” he pats him on the shoulder and steps back. Grisha turns and walks away toward the city, not once looking back. Eren stares blankly after him.</p><p>Mikasa pulls on his arm, urging him to walk away but he can’t move. He watches his father broad back grow smaller and smaller as he disappears further down the road. Is he really just going to walk away from him?</p><p>Hot anger flares up in his chest at the thought and he rips his arm out of Mikasa’s tight grip. She gasps and staggers backwards at his sudden strength. He can’t leave. Not him too.</p><p>Without warning, a gunshot rings throughout the sky, quiet and loud all at once. The sound of it echoes in his mind and the image of his mother falling to the ground flashes through his memory. Before he can think, his feet sprint towards the small plume of smoke down the road but Grisha is nowhere to be seen.</p><p>“No!” he yells, running faster towards where his father was only seconds ago. He’s only slightly aware of Mikasa yelling at him to stop.</p><p>When he finally reaches him, it’s too late. Grisha’s body is limp against the grass and there is blood intermingling with green, green, grass. There is nobody else there. It’s just Eren, Mikasa, and his dead father’s body.</p><p>And there’s red everywhere, seeping into the grass and the dirt. Deep red and green just like an apple peel spiraling through blades of grass.</p><p>Suddenly, he is yanked back to reality by the soft pull of Armin’s hand squeezing his. “Eren?” he asks, his blue eyes swimming with worry. “Are you okay?”</p><p>His heart thrums wildly against his chest and his hands are slick with sweat. His chest heaves as he gasps, desperately trying to taste the air. His mother, his father, they’re both dead and there’s blood, so much blood. Why is there always blood? This isn’t happening again, it can't be happening again.</p><p>No it’s not real, he tells himself. It’s just a memory. Yes, it’s just a memory.</p><p>Before he can stop himself, the taste of copper floods his mouth as he bites hard into his hand. His teeth press into flesh, making white hot pain shoot up his arm. The pain grounds him. It’s real and it throbs and aches and it feels good.</p><p>All at once, reality comes crashing around him. A soft breeze is brushing against his hot skin and the quiet tweeting of birds reminds him that he’s sitting under the usual apple tree. The camp down the hill is busy with women hanging up laundry on clotheslines strewn between the wagons. There’s a man chopping wood in perfect rhythm with the slightly untuned plucking of a guitar. Several horses wander the grassy field, necks low as they chew on grass.</p><p>It’s just a memory, he reminds himself, the panic and fear slowly ebbing away at the familiar sounds and sights of his home. </p><p>Mikasa’s woolen sweater is in her hands and she pulls his bloody fist into her lap, her brows furrowing in worry. The soft fabric presses into the wound and it sends biting heat up his arm, eliciting a hiss from his clenched teeth.</p><p>“You have to stop doing that, Eren,” she scolds him, looking up briefly to meet his gaze before turning her attention on the wound. There’s so much worry in those grey eyes that he actually feels guilty.</p><p>“Sorry,” he mumbles, looking over to Armin to see him mirroring Mikasa’s expression, though there’s an underlying fear in his eye. It’s subtle, but it’s there. </p><p>He’s done it again. He’s let another one of his stupid panic attacks worry his friends.</p><p>“You can talk to us, Eren,” Armin says, reaching with gentle fingers to brush Eren’s still clenched fist. The gesture is soft and warm, easing some of the residual panic from his chest. </p><p>Eren shakes his head. Talking about it is the last thing he wants to do.</p><p>“Eren…” Mikasa starts to say, but is cut off by the narrowing of Eren’s eyes.</p><p>“No, Mikasa. I can’t.”</p><p>Mikasa frowns, turning her gaze down to his hand. The bleeding has stopped and her sweater is stained with his blood. It had been a deep bite and he can still taste blood in his mouth. There’ll be a scar left behind once it’s healed, he sighs and swallows down the blood.</p><p>“It’s getting late,” Armin says, his voice shaking ever so slightly as he tilts his head to the side. He peers through the canopy of leaves above them towards the bright blue sky. “We should see if Nana needs any help before dinner.” </p><p>Grateful for the change in topic, Eren nods in agreement, ultimately ending the discussion of his panic attack. Without another word on the matter, the three of them stand up and shake the dirt from their clothes.</p><p>Armin leads the way over to the main encampment where maroon painted wagons with bright blue shutters and yellow lattice encircle an outside seating area. Wind chimes tinkle as the breeze carries over the smell of cloves and sage. There are two women knitting scarves while they watch their children running around, chasing each other. Soft smiles warm their sun kissed faces.</p><p>Amongst the wagons, they find Nana sitting on the steps to her home. The familiar sight of her is strangely comforting and the stubborn anxiety in Eren’s chest gradually starts to even out. Her grey hair is swept back into a messy braid and she is smoking a cigarette through one of her long black holders, the smoke hanging heavy around her lean and wizened body. The woman is dressed in a long dark navy dress and she has a crocheted shawl wrapped around her shoulders. Long, earrings dangle from saggy earlobes and a clunky gold pendant hangs above her neckline. Despite her age, she looks so young and free.</p><p>“Nana,” Armin says in greeting, a soft smile warming his features. “We were wondering if you had any work for us.”</p><p>Nana takes a long drag from her cigarette and smiles as she exhales. With surprising grace for a woman her age, she rises from the steps and walks over to them. Sparkling green eyes lined with a dark, smokey eyeliner drift over each of their faces until they finally rest on Eren. Instinctively he tenses, slightly uncomfortable under her scrutinizing gaze. Even though Eren and Mikasa had been adopted into her haggard family of travelers eight years ago, the woman still regards them as outsiders. And outsiders were always treated with wariness.</p><p>“Actually, I do,” she says, her voice is like smooth pebbles and her motherly tone doesn’t match her reserved smile. Taking one last drag of her cigarette, she flicks it off to the side. “Eren, I was hoping you could head into the city and fetch us some supplies.”</p><p>“You want me to go?” he asks, surprise coloring his voice. Normally Nana sends Mikasa or Armin to the city. They’re more discrete and manage to avoid trouble where Eren tends to find it. Nana usually saves him the manual labor jobs to keep him out of trouble, the grunt work that nobody wants to do. He didn’t necessarily hate it, it kept him in good shape, after all. But it was boring, much like everything else he does.</p><p>“Hmm yes,” she hums. “I do believe that’s what I said.” Her green eyes light up with teasing amusement.</p><p>“I’ll go with you,” Mikasa says, watching him closely from the corner of her eye. Her usual look of worry flashes across her brow. It’s a fleeting look but Eren catches it before it’s gone and it pisses him off. Of course she doesn’t trust him to go to the city. She never trusts him to do anything.</p><p>“I don’t need your help.”</p><p>“He’s right, Mikasa. He may not need your help, but I do,” Nana explains with a coy smile playing on her wrinkled lips. “You and Armin need to stay here. I have a meeting with someone from the city and I need your help preparing.”</p><p>Curiosity bubbles inside him. “A meeting? Who are you meeting with? Why can’t I be here for it?” The words tumble from his mouth before he can stop them.</p><p>“Eren…” Nana shoots him a disapproving look. “This is family business. Don’t ask me questions that I can’t give you answers to.”</p><p>“Fine,” he says, giving in all too easily. No matter how many times he has argued with Nana, she has never given in to him. Trying to fight with her was like screaming at a brick wall. She never caves and she never loses. Which is why Nana is the matriarch of their little family, the leader in all sense and purpose. She always gets her way, whether the family agrees with her or not. </p><p>Too many times, Eren has tried to fight with her, but Nana leads with an iron fist and she punishes indiscriminately. For his defiance, he once had to go days without eating. It had been days of enduring Mikasa’s constant fret and worry. Days of Nana watching him like a hawk to make sure his friends didn’t sneak him scraps of dinner like he was a stray dog. So for the sake of his friend’s sanity, he gave up fighting with her a long time ago.</p><p>“Good,” she says with a charming smile. “Eren, I expect you back around dusk. Mikasa and Armin, come with me.” Nana turns and heads toward her wagon, bare feet making the wooden stairs creak with each step. She disappears inside the wagon and leaves the door open for them.</p><p>“Be careful,” Mikasa says, her voice as stern as her stare.</p><p>“I know,” he growls, looking away from her probing gaze. “I just wish I knew what this damn meeting was about.”</p><p>“I’m sure you’ll find out when you get back. It’s probably nothing major,” says Armin, placatingly.</p><p>Nothing major. Eren suppresses the urge to scoff at the comment. Meetings like this don’t just happen for fun. Nana is planning something, she’s always planning something.</p><p>“Yeah,” he huffs out instead.</p><p>“Try not to get into any fights,” Armin laughs and claps him softly on the shoulder.</p><p>“No promises,” he smiles. Mikasa looks like she’s going to explode at the thought of it all. “I’ll be fine, Mikasa.”</p><p>“We’ll see,” she says, crossing her arms over her chest.</p><p>Eren rolls his eyes at her.</p><p>“Good luck,” Armin says, leading the way towards the open wagon with Mikasa in tow. “Have fun!”</p><p>With a final wave, he closes the door, leaving Eren alone in the camp. </p><p>A heavy sigh escapes his lips and he grabs the closest empty knapsack, slinging it over his shoulder. His hand drifts into his pocket, finding the cold metal switchblade lying against his thigh. The smooth feeling of metal underneath his fingertips is comforting. With his hand gently wrapped around the cool steel, he lets the afternoon sun guide him west towards Trost.</p><p>His shoes brush against the gravel, a welcoming thought snaking into his mind, in Trost he won’t be bound by Nana’s rules. He’ll be free to ask questions and do as he likes. Just the thought of it makes his blood burn with a familiar fire that’s been dormant for too many years.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Yay for another update. I'm thinking Tuesday will be my update day. I have up to chapter 5 written and I'm hoping to stay ahead because my student teaching placements just started this week and life's about to be crazy. Yay!</p><p>On the bright side, we get to meet Levi in this chapter. I just love writing that cranky boy. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s too easy.</p><p>The wallet is practically begging to be stolen. The man standing in front of Eren must be completely oblivious to the fact that without his suit jacket on, his wallet is clearly visible.</p><p>In his defense, it is scorching outside, hotter than usual. So the fact that this business man decided to run to the store for his cigarette fix without his jacket on makes perfect sense. And Eren is thankful that he does because it makes him an easy target.</p><p>Looking around to make sure he’s in the clear, Eren slowly reaches into the open pocket with two fingers forming a v-shape. The wallet slides between his fingers easily, years of experience makes the movement smooth, however when he goes to slip it out of the pocket, it gets stuck. </p><p>No sweat.</p><p>Eren pretends to gently bump into the backside of the man in front of him, willing the wallet to jostle free with the movement.</p><p>“Excuse me,” he says sheepishly, as the man turns ever so slightly, allowing the wallet to slide out of his pocket and into Eren’s waiting hand. </p><p>“Sorry about that.” He palms the leather and slides it into his own pocket as the business man nods his understanding and looks away. Eren shifts the bread and cheese that he is carrying in his other hand and audibility groans. </p><p>“Shit, forgot the milk. My mother would’ve killed me,” he lies with an innocent laugh. The man doesn’t pay Eren any mind, he just huffs a little chuckle and steps forward when the line moves up. </p><p>It’s time to get out of there before the man realizes his wallet is gone, he decides and he takes a step back towards the main grocery area. Once he’s out of sight, he places the bread and cheese down on the shelf beside him and makes to leave the store with none being the wiser.</p><p>With pure curiosity eating away at him, it takes everything in him not to pull the wallet out and take stock of his earnings right then and there. Moving quickly, he pushes through the busy street, brushing past all the well dressed men and women on his way to the main plaza.</p><p>He walks through the nicer district of the city, where business men wear tailored three piece suits and glistening watches. Their freshly polished leather shoes seem to shine brighter than their dead eyes. They remind Eren of sheep being herded out in the countryside, lifeless and dull as they are shepherd by society.  Nothing on their simple mind except money and sex.</p><p>Despite this, he likes coming here whenever he’s in the city. These particular sheep are always loaded with cash and they’re too blind to pay attention to an outsider like him. </p><p>When he gets to a plaza with a large fountain at the center, he sits on the edge of it. The afternoon breeze picks up the misty water and brushes the back of his neck. It feels good and refreshing, his usual white button up shirt and dark vest feels suffocating in the summer heat.</p><p>Relaxing a little, he lets curiosity get the better of him. He slips the wallet out of his pocket and opens it up to find four ten dollar notes nestled inside.</p><p>“Damn,” he breathes, shaking his head in disbelief and sliding the wallet back into his pocket. It’s a big score. Nana will be pleased for once. With this much money he can buy enough food to last them several weeks. </p><p>Pride prickles his chest, it feels good and he wants to experience more of it. Even though he can easily stop there, he doesn’t want to. As he looks up at the late afternoon sun he realizes that there’s still so much time to kill, especially since Nana doesn't want him back until dusk.</p><p>Resting against the stone fountain, Eren leans back on his hands and watches all the different people passing by. They all look the same in their silk and velvet skirts that hang around their calves, suites pressed, dry cleaned, and tailored down to the very inch. Women cling to their mens arms, their long polished fingers adorned in glittery gold and silver, teasing navy and black lapels.</p><p>Eren knows he looks out of place against the rich backdrop of Trost. His scuffed up shoes, faded black slacks, and long unkempt hair tied back in a loose bun looks nothing like the clean, pristine sophisticated culture that surrounds him. He doesn’t fit in here and that’s fine by him. These people don’t know hardship or struggle. They don’t know what it’s like to get dirt under their polished nails and calluses on their hands. Life amongst the travelers is much more preferable than being mindless sheep.</p><p>One couple in particular catches his eye as they pass him by. The man is shorter than average, his cold grey eyes accented with tired bruising and his onyx black suit matching his hair. The dark fabric is pressed cleanly against a body that looks toned and lean. There’s a distant look to the way he stares, it’s different then the lifeless eyes that normally crowd the street. Sharp and intense, but it’s as if his thoughts are far away from the woman who is perched on his arm.</p><p>The woman next to him is taller than him by several inches and she’s talking a mile a minute. Her long dark hair is pulled back into a loose ponytail and round glasses sit on her wildly expressive face. For a city woman, she is dressed strangely and wears a dark pair of slacks held up with suspenders that rest on top of a clean white button up blouse. </p><p>The couple sit next to him on the fountain and the man quickly brushes off the woman’s hand. His long fingers disappear into his jacket pocket and pulls out a cigarette, resting it between smooth, frowning lips. Smoke fills the air and the smell of it reminds him of home.</p><p>“Did you hear about what Petra did last night?” the woman asks, crossing her legs and leaning back. There’s silence as she waits for her companion to say something but judging by the bored look on his face, he’s not planning on answering her anytime soon.</p><p>“Apparently her and Oruo ran into--”</p><p>“Oi,” the man cuts her off. “Not the time and place, shitty glasses.”</p><p>“You’re no fun, Levi,” the woman sighs. “Tell me again why you had to come with me?”</p><p>“Cause you’re shit at watching your mouth.”</p><p>“And you’re so much better with your potty mouth,” this so called shitty glasses pouts. Curious, Eren sneaks a look at her and finds that the glasses aren’t that shitty. They’re actually really fitting on her face.</p><p>“What are you five?”</p><p>“Ha! You’re one to talk,” she huffs. From the corner of his eye he sees the woman patting Levi on the head and she is met with an iron wrought stare that could cut through glass. He swats away her hand with a slap. “So are you going to take me to see the Don or what?”</p><p>Levi looks away, flicking his cigarette. “Later,” he huffs.</p><p>The woman groans, throwing her head back. “Why not now? He told me he has something new and exciting to share with me.”</p><p>“There’s something I need to take care of tonight.”</p><p>“Don’t tell me you’re stuck cleaning up the Commander’s dirty laundry,” she chuckles.</p><p>Eren’s ears perk up at the comment, his mind reeling as he replays the words. There’s something cryptic in the way they talk, like they’re talking in code. He takes another peak at the couple and notices a tungsten ring on Levi’s finger. There’s a unique insignia carved into the metal, a pair of wings overlapping each other. The suits, the rings, the cold stares and cryptic conversations, it reminds him of those gangsters he reads about in the press.</p><p>“Tch, don’t be stupid.”</p><p>Levi stands and throws his cigarette to the ground. Looking over towards the woman with a bored expression, he digs his hands into his pocket and jerks his chin up at her. With a groan she stands up, brushing off her bottom. Eren’s attention is drawn to her behind and the fat money clip peaking through the opening of her pants pocket.</p><p>“Leaving so soon?” The woman whines.</p><p>“We have business to take care of.” He holds out his arm again for the woman and she takes it with a huge grin. </p><p>The couple walk away and Eren is met with the sudden desire to follow after them. Letting curiosity and greed get the better of him, he stands and trails them from a distance. They head towards the city center and the woman continues to talk listlessly while Levi listens with a bored frown. When they finally get to a major intersection, where motor vehicles and buggies drive past and leave fumes of exhaust in their wake, the two of them split off. </p><p>His eyes follow after the woman, and his mind wanders back to the fat clip of money hiding in her pocket. Without Levi around it’ll be a lot easier to swipe it from her, though the possibility of her being a dangerous mobster is still there...</p><p>Shaking his head, Eren hurries after her. When it comes to picking pockets, he’s a pro. Even if she is a part of a gang like he suspects, there’s no way she’ll be able to notice him digging around in those loose pockets.</p><p>She’s walking alone on a busy street which provides the perfect cover. He catches up to her and sets his sight on the prize. Just like before, his nimble fingers slide into the opening and latch onto the clip of money. Once it's secure between his grip, he bumps into her, keeping his head down as the clip falls out of the pocket and into his hand. Discreetly, he slips it into his empty pocket and turns, reaching out to steady her.</p><p>“So sorry about that miss,” he flashes her an apologetic smile. “I wasn't paying attention to where I was going.”</p><p>“No worries, kiddo,” she says with a genuine smile that lights up her brown eyes. Turning away, Eren hurries down the sidewalk and gives her a light wave before turning down a side street. </p><p>Another success, he beams, far too proud of himself. Once he is sure he is completely in the clear, he pulls out the money clip and he spots several ten dollar notes in the stack. His heart flutters in his chest as satisfaction bubbles up inside him.</p><p>For once, he can return home to Nana with a bounty he can be proud of. Now all that’s left is to buy the necessary supplies and he can return home. Finally, he can shove it in Mikasa’s face that he’s capable of providing for the family without her help.</p><p>---- </p><p>“Do you have the names?” Levi asks, bringing the porcelain cup of hot tea to his lips. The heat brushes over his tongue and he blows on it before taking a sip. The familiar taste of bitter spice warms his stomach, easing some of the pent up tension in his shoulders.</p><p>Spending the day babysitting Hange always manages to drain what little energy he has for dealing with other people and his patience is drawing close to empty. Luckily Petra knows when to cut the idle chatter and get to business.</p><p>“I do,” Petra says, rising from her desk with an unmarked envelope dangling between her fingertips. She walks over to him, her long silky skirt floating with each step she takes. She slips into one of the plush chairs next to him and sighs, passing the paper to Levi with a flick of her wrist, she lets it fall into his lap.</p><p>“Any trouble getting this?” he asks, noticing the tired bruises lining her usually bright brown eyes.</p><p>“Oruo really doesn’t know how to hold his tongue,” she says, resting her chin in her hand as she leans back against the cushion. “Things got pretty heated with our contact last night, but I managed to smooth things over in the end.”</p><p>Ah, that must’ve been what Hange had been trying to tell him at the fountain. She had been so completely oblivious to the kid obviously eavesdropping on their conversation, that she almost spilled Syndicate business to some nosey brat.</p><p>“Shit,” Levi huffs. “Well hopefully this information is worth the trouble.”</p><p>“This contact hasn’t let us down yet. With this we should be able to minimize Marley presence in Trost.”</p><p>Taking another sip of his tea, he holds up the envelope and sighs. Marley is growing in strength and numbers by the day. If they don’t come up with a way to stop their rival gang from gaining more power, Trost will eventually fall into their hands just like Shiganshina had eight years ago. </p><p>“Don’t worry Levi,” Petra says, breaking through his thoughts. “I’m sure Erwin is concocting a plan to fight back against Marley. He’s not just going to lie down and give up.”</p><p>“Yeah,” is all he can manage to say. He takes another sip of his tea and sets the cup down on the table next to him. He stands, straightening out the wrinkles of his suit so it lays perfectly against him. “I’m leaving.”</p><p>“Sure you don’t want to stay around for dinner?”</p><p>He shakes his head. While sticking around for some of Petra’s cooking is tempting, he knows he doesn’t have the time for it. “Can’t. Erwin’s expecting me.”</p><p>“Right,” she stands up next to him, a soft smile warming her round face. “If you need anything, let me know.”</p><p>Levi nods and hums, taking the envelope and sliding it into his breast pocket. It sits heavy against his chest, reminding him of what he’ll have to do once he gets this information to Erwin. </p><p>Find the targets, eliminate the threats. It’s what he’s good at. Why Erwin recruited him in the first place. But he feels no enjoyment from the jobs despite his natural talent for it. Honestly, if he didn’t owe Erwin and the Scouts his life, he would’ve left a long time ago. That, and the Scouts offered the only way to reconcile with his past.</p><p>Though he didn’t really want to think about his past.</p><p>With a shake of his head, he heads for the door, nodding curtly at Petra as he steps outside. The city streets are full of traffic and the sidewalks are crowded as people rush home from their nine to fives. He lets the wave of people guide him towards Club Maria where Erwin is waiting for him.</p><p>Rounding the corner, he physically runs into a woman, dressed in men’s clothing. Hange. Why’s he not surprised? She's always so oblivious.</p><p>“What’s the point of wearing those shitty glasses if you’re not going to watch where you’re going?” Levi asks. Hange’s shoulders slump at the dig and there’s a look of defeat on her face that he rarely ever sees. He sighs. “What happened?”</p><p>“I’ve been swindled by a kid,” she explains, a light blush coloring her tan cheeks.</p><p>His heart flutters at the thought, a thousand possibilities rushing into his head. Did one of Marley’s men find her out and force information from her? Or did of their informants steal one of the many different prototypes she’s been working on? With Hange, anything is possible.</p><p>“Elaborate.”</p><p>“I was on my way to meet Miche to go over my latest design when that kid from the plaza bumped into me. I didn’t think anything of it at the time, but when I went to check my pockets for my sketch, I realized my money clip was missing,” she rambles out quickly, her voice raising with panic. “My money clip, Levi! My whole monthly allowance was in there!”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Disbelief washes over him like cold water. A kid managed to pick the pocket of an experienced gangster and get away with it? And to make matters worse, Hange apparently is the type to carry all of her money on her person. What was she thinking?</p><p>“Let me get this straight,” he starts, slipping his curled fists into his pockets. “You go around Trost carrying all of your money on you?”</p><p>“Well I didn’t think anyone would try to steal from me!” she huffs, clearly exasperated. “I’m a woman wearing mens clothes for crying out loud! I’m intimidating, damn it.”</p><p>A laugh escapes his lips and he shakes his head at her. Unbelievable. “You’re sure it was the kid sitting next to us from the plaza?”</p><p>She nods, her brown ponytail bobbing wildly. “He bumped into me all nonchalantly after you and I parted ways.”</p><p>“And you didn’t think that was odd?” he deadpans.</p><p>“Well excuse me, Levi, for not suspecting every single person I come across!”</p><p>“And look where that got you.”</p><p>“Are you going to help me or are you just going to make fun of me?” she asks, placing her hands on her hips, a look of irritation maring her usually soft features.</p><p>“I’m not lending you any money.”</p><p>“Fine,” she scoffs and throws up her hands. “Can you atleast track the kid down and get my money clip back?”</p><p>“Why don’t you just go and do it? It’s your fault the brat got the best of you. You go fix it.” He doesn’t have time or the patience for this. He really, truly doesn’t.</p><p>“There’s no way I can track him down,” she says, brown eyes wide and pleading. “Listen, I'll give you first dibs to my prototype when it goes live. Do this for me, and I’ll give you whatever you want out of my collection. Please.”</p><p>It’s tempting and the offer makes him hesitate. Hange is a genius when it comes to weapon modification. There have been more times than he cares to admit when one of her inventions has saved his ass on the field.</p><p>But then there is Erwin, who is not a patient man, waiting for him to return with news regarding Marley. With their rival growing stronger, Erwin is slowly getting more and more desperate. Time is of the essence when it comes to planning and moving against the enemy. If he doesn’t return with the list of names soon, Erwin will be pissed.</p><p>“I’ll talk to Erwin for you, pass along whatever you need me to,” Hange says, her eyes scrutinizing every detail of Levi’s face. His concern must be clear as day for her to pick up on it and he curses himself for letting his emotions show so clearly.</p><p>A part of him wants to tell her to mind her own damn business, while the other part of him wants to take her up on the offer. If he’s off helping Hange correct her stupid mistake, there’s no way Erwin can be upset with him for being late.</p><p>“Fine,” he gives in, reaching into his breast pocket and pulling out the nondescript envelope. He passes it to Hange who takes it, folds it up, and sticks it in her pants. “Make sure this gets to Erwin,” he pauses, looking down at her loose pockets with a sigh. “And try not to lose it.”</p><p>Hange beams down at him, her smile bright like the sun as she gives him a mock salute. “Aye, aye, captain.”</p><p>Levi scoffs. “Don’t do that ever again.”</p><p>“You know you love it,” she laughs and walks away down the way she came. “See you later, Levi!” she yells back with a wave. </p><p>He watches her leave with the vital information stuffed into her pocket and he wonders if he’s made a mistake in trusting her. Oh well, he’s gotten this far in life taking risks every now and then. What's one more?</p><p>Shaking his head, Levi turns around and heads towards the city’s exterior. An image of the kid from the plaza flutters into his mind and he’s reminded of the travelers he sometimes sees outside the city. The worn out clothes, long unkempt hair, and the fact that this kid is poaching money off of rich assholes all points to the fact that he’s not from Trost. It would explain how he managed to successfully steal from Hange as the travelers were known for being roguish and cunning. Such a sly little fucker. Still, Levi is unwillingly impressed that the kid had managed to follow them both without either of them noticing.</p><p>If his assumption is true, and the brat is an outsider, then he’ll eventually have to leave the city to return back to his camp in the country, meaning there’s only one place for him to go. The city outskirts.</p><p>Once he’s far away from the buzzing undercurrent of the city, Levi leans against a wall and his eyes roam the countryside. The sun is setting behind the rolling hills and the long grass dances underneath the soft breeze. It’s quiet here and there’s a peacefulness that rests over him as he watches the sun disappearing behind the earth, vivid hues of purples and reds melding with deep blue. If he wasn’t feeling so cynical he might actually admit that it is a beautiful sight.</p><p>But he is still feeling annoyed about the fact that he is here instead of Club Maria. Stupid shitty glasses and her too trusting nature.</p><p>Several cigarettes later, and pissed as all hell, a man finally walks by and his attention is immediately drawn to him. Just like he predicted, the kid from the fountain is heading down the gravel road leading to the countryside with a full knapsack slung over his shoulder. </p><p>Though now that he’s standing and his back is to him, the brat doesn’t look much like a kid. In fact he looks more like a man and he questions whether or not it’s the same person. He’s taller than Levi by several inches and his shoulders are broad and somewhat rigid. Long brunette hair is tied at the nape of his neck in a loose bun and rolled up sleeves reveal lean muscles underneath tan skin.</p><p>Levi shakes his head, and reminds himself he has a job to do. Staring at the brat isn’t going to get him anywhere. Pushing off of the brick wall, he follows after him, having to quicken his steps to keep up with the kid’s long stride.</p><p>“Oi, brat,” Levi calls out, his voice disturbing the still air. The brat turns to look at him, bright green eyes wide and sparkling. The surprise in his face is startlingly beautiful and it makes him falter for a second before he clears his throat and narrows his gaze at him.</p><p>“If you’re talking to me, I have a name and it’s not brat,” he says, his expression turning into a frown as green eyes rake up and down Levi’s body. In that moment, he looks much more like the kid he remembers at the fountain and any reservation he’s feeling about confronting him disappears.</p><p>“Don’t care, brat,” Levi bites back which seems to draw his expression into an even deeper frown.</p><p>“My name’s Eren, so stop calling me brat,” he says, turning away to continue walking.</p><p>“Well, Eren,” he says, with a bored tone despite the irritation building up in his gut. “You took something from a friend of mine. I’d like it back.”</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Eren keeps walking, not even looking back at him.</p><p>Unable to stop himself, he rolls his eyes. This kid is shit at lying. </p><p>“Cut the bullshit,” he says, grabbing Eren by the arm and forcefully turning him around. The brunette stumbles back and his green eyes flash with a hint of blue as his knapsack falls from his shoulder, hitting the ground with a thud.</p><p>Eren’s brow pulls down in a scowl and his fist comes flying towards Levi’s face. Little shit, Levi’s mind has a second to hiss before acting on instinct. He dodges as Eren’s fist flies in front of him. Then he charges at Levi, fists flailing in another obvious attack. But Levi is ready for it. One quick punch towards Eren’s jaw sends him staggering back, providing another opening to send a swift kick to his side.</p><p>The kid doubles over at the blow, clenching at his side in obvious pain. When his eyes snap back up to Levi, he expects to see a guarded wariness, but instead there’s an intensity burning in his emerald eyes. The barely tamed rage steals the breath out of Levi’s lungs leaving him open for Eren to charge him and tackle him to the ground. Pain shoots through his face as a strong fist momentarily blinds him and he desperately gasps for air.</p><p>
  <i>Don’t you ever let yourself get backed into a corner.</i>
</p><p>The voice of a memory comes rushing to his mind and he remembers his Uncle Kenny’s disappointed face when he got beaten down by an opponent half his size. The face mocks him, daring him to get up and fight back. Blood going hot, he throws all his strength into a blow to Eren’s side.</p><p>With a groan, he rolls off of Levi and falls to the ground. Using the opening, Levi rises swiftly to his feet and starts kicking indiscriminately at the brunette. After the third kick, there’s blood staining the gravel road as it leaks from Eren’s nose and mouth.</p><p>Not paying close enough attention to the kid’s movements, Levi is completely caught off guard when something hot and sharp shoots up his leg. Warm blood suddenly trickles down his shin and shredded fabric reveals a long, angry cut in his flesh. A small switchblade glints in the moonlight.</p><p>“You fucking brat,” he hisses, seeing the weapon brings him back to his senses and he stumbles backwards as another quick slice of steel comes flying towards him.</p><p>The kid stumbles onto his feet, coughing out blood. Unflinchingly, he wipes his mouth, smearing streaks of red across his cheek. </p><p>“Didn’t your parents ever tell you not to play with knives?” Levi growls, stepping back as Eren prepares to lunge forward with the blade.</p><p>But he freezes, eyes widening and mouth falling open before his expression quickly morphs into one of pure rage. “Watch your fucking mouth,” he growls, his voice deep and rough like gravel. Eren’s whole body is rigid and coiled back as if he’s a snake ready to strike at any second.</p><p>When he makes his move it is sloppy but powerful, zero technique to back the pure power and emotions ruling his movement. A forceful gust of wind ruffles his hair into his eyes as he dodges the first strike, so he is caught off guard by the left hook that collides with his unprotected jaw. Eren doesn’t stop pushing forward and he goes for another swing with his knife, clearly pushing through the pain in his ribs, but the injuries slow his attacks down and Levi is able to grab his wrist. He twists his arm until it bends unnaturally and the knife falls from his hand.</p><p>Levi reaches out with his free hand and catches the blade by the handle. Letting go of the kid’s wrist, he throws him backwards. The knife is light and sturdy in his grip but the weight isn’t what he’s used. It’s a low quality knife for an unskilled hand. But it’ll get the job done for what he needs to do.</p><p>Twirling the knife, he firmly grips the handle and slashes at the brunette who haphazardly dodges. Using the opening to his advantage, Levi kicks him in the chest with the boot of his heel and sends the kid straight onto his ass. The wind knocks out of him and he wheezes for breath.</p><p>In a swift and fluid motion, Levi climbs on top of the brunette, either leg pinning down his arms, while his hand presses hard into the solid chest under him. Eren struggles against the confinement until Levi’s other hand is pressing the sharp blade into Eren’s neck, drawing forth little droplets of blood as it pierces flesh.</p><p>“Money clip,” Levi hisses, bringing his face so close to Eren’s, that he accidentally breathes him in. He smells like cloves and apples, spicy and sweet all at once. It unknowingly makes him lick his lips. </p><p>The brunette’s teeth clench and he stares Levi unflinchingly in the eye. The blue fire in his eye mingles with bright green and for whatever reason it reminds him of the sky.</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Eren says, voice strained as he leans up towards Levi, bringing their faces even closer together. Eren’s body pushes against Levi and the heat radiating against him sends a thrill down his spine that makes his heart stop for a short second. The feeling is so sudden and unfamiliar that it makes his body go rigid and his jaw clenches. His blade pushes a little bit harder into Eren’s soft skin, drawing out a fresh line of blood.</p><p>“Don’t play dumb, you little shit. Give me back what you stole and I won’t cut you into pieces,” his tone is deep and threatening but the brat doesn’t even flinch.</p><p>For a long moment, Eren stares at him, dark brows pulling down in a scowl while his chest heaves for breath, his heart beating frantic and strong under Levi’s hand. His mouth opens and his tongue licks the blood from his lips. It’s such a quick movement but it catches Levi’s attention and his eyes linger on Eren’s mouth longer than he’s proud of.</p><p>That strange thrill jolts through his body again and he bites into his cheek to ground himself. This kid is doing odd things to him and he needs to distance himself before he does anything regrettable.</p><p>Levi finally tears his eyes away from those red stained lips and meets Eren’s gaze. It’s no longer that startling mixture of blue and green that had flared up during their fight. They’ve tempered into a soft emerald and they’re staring at him so intently that it makes his skin itch with unease.</p><p>“Right pocket,” the kid finally breaks the silence, giving in for reasons unknown. Levi can’t help but wonder about what’s going through the brats head. Everything about him is so unusual that he finds him near impossible to read.</p><p>Not breaking eye contact, Levi continues to press the blade into his neck while he reaches for the money clip buried deep inside Eren’s pants. There’s such a faint blush dusting Eren’s cheeks that Levi’s not really sure if he’s imagining it or not.</p><p>Not letting his eyes linger on the interesting sight for long, he pulls his face away from Eren’s and looks at the money clip between his fingers. It’s fat with several bills and it looks like Hange’s monthly allowance is all there. How fortunate. With a sigh, he pockets the clip and stands. Leaving his foot pressed into the kid’s chest, he closes the switch blade with a flick of the wrist and drops it next to his head.</p><p>“Be careful who you fuck with, brat,” Levi says, running a hand over his head to smooth out his touseled hair. “Not everyone is as nice as me.”</p><p>The smile that creeps onto his face is forced and meant to be intimidating but the look that Eren gives in return is anything but. In fact, he swears he sees amusement in those sparkling green eyes. </p><p>What’s with this brat? </p><p>With a shake of his head he starts to walk away.</p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind, Levi,” his words catch him off guard and he looks back at the kid who is propping himself up on the ground. Despite the fact that his face is swollen and there’s blood dripping from his nose, he swears he sees a faint smile twitching the corner of his split lip.</p><p>Confused, Levi decides to ignore the kid. It’d be best if he just forgets that this ever happened.</p><p>“Tch,” is all he can manage to say as he rolls his eyes and continues on his way, leaving the Eren behind in the dirt.</p><p>As he heads towards the city, he tries to forget their strange encounter, forcing his mind to think about all the work he still has to do before the night is through. But whenever he tries to think about Erwin or Marley, a particular shade of green creeps into his thoughts and steals away all of his attention.</p><p>That kid did something to him, didn’t he?</p><p>Well... <i>shit.</i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments and kudos are appreciated.  Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yay for another update :)</p>
<p>This is one of my shorter chapters but a lot happens here so it should be a good time regardless. I appreciate all of you who have taken the time to read this brain child of mine.</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The walk home feels like it takes longer than usual.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren’s not sure if it’s because his body aches with each step he takes, or if it's because the feeling of Levi straddling him, his warm body pressing hard against his own, keeps dominating his mind. The all too fresh memory of Levi’s hot breath brushing against his swollen, aching skin leaves him feeling confused and strangely giddy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instinctively, his fingers reach up to brush against the aching cut on his neck. The shallow wound has healed over, but sticky blood still remains on his skin. The sharp press of a blade against his neck should have scared the shit out of him, but when he looked up into those keen grey eyes glaring down on him, he hadn’t felt any fear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead he had felt pure adrenaline coursing through his veins, his heart thrumming with elation, lungs gasping to savor the sweet smell of soap and cigarettes. And when Levi’s long fingers had slipped over his thigh and gotten dangerously close to…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking the explicit thought out of his head, he chalks up his strangely sexual reaction to the possible concussion he’d received from Levi’s ruthlessly strong punches and kicks. That’s the only logical reason for all of this, right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shit, how is he going to explain this to Mikasa and Armin? The nagging thought assaults him, making his shoulders slump as he hefts the now heavy knapsack higher onto his back. They’ve been worrying about him all day. First his episode, and then his excursion alone to the city. When he does return home and they find him beaten to a bloody pulp they’re never going to let him out of their sight again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least he managed to buy enough supplies with the stolen money to last them the week. The money from Levi’s friend had just been a nice added bonus. Though now that greed no longer drives him, he realizes it would’ve been better to call it quits after his first score like he originally considered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although, if he had listened to his rational side, he would’ve never gotten to experience Levi on top of him while those grey eyes pierced his heart. Unbidden memories come rushing back to him, and he can’t stop his mind from wandering back to the other man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything from the strong and graceful way he moved, to the minor details like how his eyes glinted in the moonlight. Even the way Levi used his own knife against him was impressive. He has the skill of someone with experience and it shows in all the aches and bruises left behind on Eren’s body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After getting a taste of Levi’s brutal fighting techniques, he is sure that his assumption is true. Levi is a gangster, no doubt about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mikasa is actually going to snap when she finds out he got his ass kicked by a gangster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he approaches the traveler’s camp, the smell of burning wood reaches his nose, making every thought regarding the past two hours flee from his mind. A large plume of dark smoke rises into the starlit sky and there’s a faint glow on the horizon. The sight of it stills his heart and causes panic to stir in his stomach. Something happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignoring the splitting pain shooting up his side, he sprints towards the camp, heart thrumming heavily against his chest. If something happened at the meeting then that means Mikasa and Armin could be in trouble...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clambering over a small hill, he sees chaos below and it momentarily blinds him. Blinking past the heavy smoke wafting in his face, he pushes towards the sound of wailing, screaming, gasping, and every sound in between. It hits him all at once and it’s too much to handle. It deafens him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The usually bright and peaceful encampment is a mere shadow of itself. Fire engulfs several of the wagons surrounding the camp and there’s books and furniture and so many possessions strewn across the ground. Completely ransacked, everything torn apart and burning to ash.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mikasa!” Eren yells, but the sound is drowned out in roaring smoke. “Armin!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s no response. As he draws closer to the main encampment, the smell of blood and burning flesh assault him. His eyes water and steps falter at the sight of dead bodies littering the ground. His blood turns cold as he spots Marcella, the elderly woman who always used to sneak him and Armin sweets before dinner laying face down in the dirt. And then there’s Donny, the short and up-beat equestrian who taught Eren how to ride a horse when he was younger. Their faces are still and their eyes are empty. Seeing them makes his stomach roll with nausea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unable to keep it down, he doubles over, stomach heaving without restraint. Bile burns his throat as he vomits up the meager dinner he had eaten back in the city. His head swims with murky haze and his side splits with pain while the deep cut on his mouth burns as acid lingers on his lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This isn’t happening… not again...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While he’s hunched over, something bright red next to his feet catches his attention and he is immediately drawn to it. Stepping forward, he kneels down next to it and takes the red scarf into his hand. Holding it up to his nose, he is met with the familiar scent of citrus and lavender.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mikasa,” he chokes, burying his face into the scarf that she never takes off. If she left it behind then that meant Mikasa was either dead or in trouble. So many possibilities flood his mind and he shakes his head in disbelief, not wanting to consider the fact that something bad may have happened to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No…” he breaths, stepping back until his back collides with the sturdy wooden wall of a wagon. Mikasa is strong. Surely nothing could’ve happened to her. “This isn’t real…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It can’t be real, he keeps repeating over and over in his head as he clutches desperately at the scarf, but the images don’t go away. He thinks of his mother’s amber eyes dull and glazed over, and of his father’s head lying in a halo of red seeping into the green, green earth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Closing his eyes, he bites down hard on his hand and a flash of pain rips up his arm with sharp claws as blood fills his mouth for what feels like the hundredth time that day. It’s not real, he tells himself. It’ll go away as soon as he grounds himself. But when he opens his eyes, the bodies are still there and everything is still so red. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why isn’t it going away?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More blood floods his mouth as he bites into his hand again. With each desperate bite, he hopes and prays that he’s just having another one of his episodes and he'll come back to reality at any moment. This isn’t real, he keeps telling himself like a mantra. Armin and Mikasa are fine. Nana is fine. Everyone is fine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it’s not fine, and it’s not going away. His hand falls down to his side and warm blood drips from his fingertips into the earth, mingling with the dead under his feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mikasa! Armin!” he calls and his voice cracks. He coughs from the smoke assaulting his lungs and blood sputters down his chin. “Nana?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence is his only answer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frozen in his spot, he watches numbly as shadowy bodies fly from wagon to wagon, body to body. They don’t seem to see him standing there, like he’s on the outside looking at some distant tragedy through a pane of glass.They remind him of ghosts floating around a battlefield mourning the dead with a forlorn song. The somber melody breaks his heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he can’t give in to the grief like he did when he was ten.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shakes his head and while it makes him dizzy, it pulls him out of his trance. His friends are still out there. They can still be saved. He calls out again and again as he pushes his way through the blood and smoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eren?” A cloudy, but familiar voice calls out in all the chaos and he can just barely hear it over the fire and the tears. “Eren!” A jolt of hope stills his heart for a mere second and then he is flying towards the sound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nana!” he yells out, desperately trying to place her amongst all the chaos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In here, Eren,” she calls again, her voice muffled by the wooden walls. Moving before he can think, he rushes toward one of the intact wagons and bursts through the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inside, Nana is laying back on her bed, her usually calm and carefree expression is warped with sweat and pain. Her brow creases deeply and her lips pull down in a wrinkled frown. Dull green eyes meet his own but he is quickly drawn in by the sight of red seeping into a white cloth pressed over her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nana, what happened?” Eren says, rushing over to her. Carefully, he kneels in front of her, eyes never leaving the wrapped hand laying across her chest. But there’s no hand at the end of her wrist, he realizes with a gasp. There’s only blood and air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Those fucking Marley,” she gets out through gritted teeth. She tries to adjust herself on the bed and her eyes clench in obvious pain. “I managed to piss them off and they thought they’d send me and our family a little message.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marley…The name sounds vaguely familiar. He knows he’s seen it before in the press on several occasions. The memory of an old article drifts through his mind, it was published years ago and was the first of many to praise Marley for bringing jobs and wealth to Shiganshina after they took over the manufacturing district. The so-called happy news never sat right with him though, as later he overheard Nana talking with her brothers about Marley and how they’re a </span>
  <em>
    <span>legitimate</span>
  </em>
  <span> family business now, making it so that they have even more power and mobility. Eren can still remember the way distaste twisted around the words she spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But if Marley did this, they aren’t just any normal family business. No, Eren´s seen ruthless work like this eight years ago. There is no doubt in Eren’s mind that Marley is a gang, and a powerful one at that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But none of that matters right now. The only thing that matters is making sure his family is safe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about Mikasa and Armin?” He’s sure that he sounds as desperate as he feels. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taken,” she looks down, unable to meet Eren’s intense gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Taken?” he parrots as his stomach drops to his knees. He was right. Something has happened to them. Shit, he should’ve been there. He could’ve protected them. “Taken where?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen Eren,” Nana starts to say, groaning in pain as she tries to sit up. When she opens her eyes again, she stares at him, green eyes intense and pleading. “These Marley men… they’re not to be crossed. I know what you’re thinking, Eren. But there’s nothing you, or anyone else, could’ve done to stop this. These men are extremely dangerous and they’ll do anything to get what they want. If I had realized that before…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nana lets her voice trail off and she looks away, regret flashing across her face. “I underestimated them. It’s my fault. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s my fault. I’m sorry.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His father’s words echo loudly in his head, causing the fire buried inside of him to roar to life. His fists clench in his lap and he has to look away from the pitiful look on Nana’s face as his blood burns hot under his skin. Nana’s nothing like his father as seeing her give up to Marley like he did makes his skin to prickle and his lungs burn with each ragged breath he takes. Nana isn’t supposed to lose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up,” he growls, unable to keep his anger locked between bared teeth. “You haven’t lost yet. You’re still alive. I’m still alive. Armin and Mikasa are still alive. Don’t write us off just because these assholes beat you down,” he has to stop himself because he can feel a sob rising in his chest, threatening to break through his anger. “You never lose, Nana. Don’t let them beat you. Otherwise what was all of this for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence hangs between the two of them and Nana doesn’t dare to look up at him. Her hand clutches at the cloth wrapped around her wrist, eyes glistening with unshed tears. Eren’s never seen Nana look so beaten down and the sight is jarring. She can’t give up. Not like this, not like </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> did. He won’t let her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nana, you need to tell me where Mikasa and Armin are,” Eren demands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looks up with a gasp, her eyes blinking rapidly, allowing the gathering tears to fall down her cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t,” she breathes, a sob shaking her feeble chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have to!” Eren yells, abruptly standing, fists shaking at his side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I do that, then Marley will get exactly what they wanted when they came here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nana’s words make his blood go cold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you saying?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A long, shaky sigh escapes her lips and she looks away again, shadows hiding her expression. “Marley came here looking for you, Eren.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence stretches between them as her words play on repeat in his head and it’s deafening. The uncomfortable emptiness lets him remember words he once yelled at his father as they come flooding back to his memory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They came here looking for you. It’s your fault.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, that can’t be right. What would Marley want with him? He’s nobody. Or atleast, he has been for the last eight years. But then he remembers the urgency behind his father's voice as it echoes in his mind, his words a grim reminder as he slipped an unfamiliar golden key over his head all those years ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Take this and keep it safe. It’s a key to something very important. I can’t explain it all right now, and I don’t expect you to really understand. But someday you will.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching for the key laying delicately against his heated chest, his mouth pops open with a strangled gasp of breath as realization hits him like a raging tidal wave. Those three men dressed in suits with guns, sneers, and bloody intention come flashing into his mind. Hate fills his heart at the memory and his once stifled need for revenge comes clawing up his throat in a low growl. He's never had a name to put on their faces before. But now that the connection is clear, the name Marley fuels the fire roaring inside of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s why I sent you away for the meeting. They came here with an offer: hand you over to them and in return they’d give us their protection. But I refused.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her words are ice over hot skin. Her words mixed with his revelation are so overwhelming that he's struggling to catch his breath. After years of sitting around and waiting for answers, his past has finally decided to catch up with him. It's not what he's expecting and the shock of it all is enough to stir the coiling anger in his gut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>First his parents, and now this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” his voice cracks over a choking sob. “Why would you do that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you’re family!” she rasps, chest shaking with emotion. “You may not be our blood, but you’re family, damn it. Like hell I was gonna give you up to those assholes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s your fault</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s like a hard slap to the face and it stings, making his eyes water. Knees going weak, he falls down to the ground and buries his head into the scratchy sheets bundled up at Nana’s side. “You shouldn’t have done that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I did, and I’d do it again,” she says, reaching out with her hand to stroke back Eren’s messy hair. “Like you said, I don’t back down and I don’t lose.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>People are dead because of you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sniffling, he looks up to see the faintest trace of a smile on her lips which he doesn't quite understand. How is Nana not furious at him for causing their family so much trouble? She claims it's out of love, but the notion is difficult to comprehend. The only people that he's ever put that much faith in are Mikasa and Armin, and they too are in trouble now because of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have to tell me where they took Mikasa and Armin.” This is his fault, he has to make this right. He has to get them back. The fire inside of him is hot and biting and he can’t ignore it anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smile fades just as quickly as it came and she shuts her eyes, resting her head back against the wall. “Have I ever told you how stubborn you are?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only a thousand times,” he chuckles but the sound is somber and empty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know exactly where Marley took them,” she sighs, sinking into the bed a little deeper, wincing at the movement. “But I do know that Marley has a warehouse down by the docks in Trost. If they took them anywhere, it’s likely there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to go get them,” he says, moving to stand. This is it, he can make this right. But Nana’s good hand catches him mid movement, stopping him in his tracks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t Eren. Not like that,” she says, her eyes lingering on each bruise and cut left behind by his chance encounter with Levi. “What happened to you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren shakes his head, gently pushing Nana’s hand away. “Just ran into some trouble back in Trost. Nothing I couldn’t handle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose I should’ve expected nothing less from you,” she huffs with a dry chuckle and a bloody cough wracks her body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit, Nana, are you going to be okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine. My wound has already been cauterized and cleaned. Our men are working to put out the fires and they’re rounding up our people as we speak. But Eren,” she sighs shakily, her green eyes glistening with worry. “You need to care for those wounds. You’re no good to Mikasa and Armin if you drop dead before you can get to them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren hears what she doesn’t say and it makes his chest soar with relief. Even if reluctantly, she’s giving him her blessing to go after his friends. After he gets cleaned up, that is. A soft smile pulls at his swollen cheeks, the gesture burns, but it feels good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will,” he says, making to leave. “I’ll get Armin and Mikasa back, I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d better,” she says, returning his smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With her blessing bolstering his resolve, he wraps Mikasa's red scarf around his neck and steps outside. As he looks on the destroyed encampment, he knows he can’t let those Marley men get the better of him. No matter the cost, he has to make right the wrong they did so many years ago. No longer can he just sit under apple trees and waste the day away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marley will pay for what they’ve done.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for the comments and kudos ya'll. Your support and feedback is much appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>By the time Eren gets back to the city, his body is weak and his head is light with dizziness. Logically, he knows rushing off to try and save his friends after the amount of stress and pain he's suffered today isn’t a smart idea. But what other choice does he have? Those Marley fucks took his friends and he needs to help them. It’s Armin and Mikasa, dammit. He needs to make this right, no matter what. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The docks are quiet underneath the night sky. There’s hardly any signs of the bustling life in the sleeping city’s walls, only the faint glow of street lamps flicker in the distance. The smell of fish and oil float through the air as Eren comes closer to the waterfront.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he wanders between buildings, peeking through the occasional window, uncertainty weighs heavy in his chest. For once in his life, his best friends aren’t by his side to help guide him, and he’s not sure what he's supposed to be looking for, let alone doing. Armin has always been the smart one of the group. Without him by his side, he feels lost. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s nearing the west side of the dock when he hears a faint movement up the street. Glass falls against the pavement and there's soft grumblings of male voices. Hope flutters up into his chest and he hurries after the sound, keeping close to the shadows of the tall warehouse walls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he gets closer, the sound of male voices becomes more clear and he follows it to a warehouse that has the faintest flicker of light seeping under the crack of a closed door. Above him is a window that is slightly cracked and before he can think otherwise, Eren is climbing the short distance up to look through it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s not much to see other than a bunch of crates and barrels labeled with an eight sided star. But there are shadows moving across the floor along with the scraping groan of a chair against concrete.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Put them here,” says a muffled voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren strains to make out the words. He stands further on his tip toes and presses his ear to the glass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking bitch, stop fighting,” another voice growls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you doing this?” A familiar male voice quakes. It’s Armin, he realizes with short lived relief. The fear laced into his words makes his stomach twist into hard knots.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since that gypsy bitch didn’t give us what we asked for, we had to take you as collateral. It’s nothing personal, just business”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eren’s not dumb. He won’t come here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, looks like Eren’s an idiot, then.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of the men laughs and it sets his teeth on edge. “We’ll see about that, kid. If he’s anything like the old man, he’ll show up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If they knew his father then his theory about Marley is likely to be true. That grim reminder sets his blood ablaze and his hands tighten around the sharp edges of the brick wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi,” a quiet, low voice sounds from behind him and it is punctuated by the click of a gun being cocked. It makes him jump and he stumbles haphazardly back onto his feet. He nearly falls on his ass but he manages to catch himself on the wall. When he turns to face down the barrel of a gun, he is met with steely grey eyes glaring at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instinct tells him to swing first, ask questions later, but the familiar shade of silver steals away his resolve, his fist freezing mid air. His eyes are drawn to the barrel of a gun pointing at his chest, but instead of being scared, he finds himself relieved. It’s not one of Marley’s men sneaking up on him to take him out. No, it’s just the man that beat his ass to a pulp earlier. No big deal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi?” he rasps, his throat still rough and burning from inhaling so much smoke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi’s eyes flick up to the open window next to them and then reaches for Eren’s arm. With sudden urgency, he pulls him into an alleyway across the street, the abrupt movement making his head spin. As Levi presses him back against a brick wall, he’s surprisingly gentle, and only leaves several inches of space between their bodies. Confined between two tall buildings, dark shadows cast over Levi’s expression, making it difficult to get a good read on the man. Even so, Eren clearly sees him slip his pistol underneath his black suit jacket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why the fuck are you here?” Levi practically growls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’re close enough that Eren can feel warmth radiating off of Levi’s body and he tries to ignore the tingling sensation left behind on his skin where he had been touched by his firm hands. Nobody has ever had such an effect on him before. He assumes that it’s just his body reacting to his untreated concussion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren swallows against a dry throat, trying to find the ability to speak. “I’m looking for my friends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is a weird place to be meeting up with friends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren sighs, looking away. He’s not really sure he can trust this man. But he realizes he’s not really in a position where he can back out. Levi has the upper hand, knowledge and skill that far suprases his own. Holding back won’t get him anywhere in this situation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marley took them,” Eren explains, looking back in the direction of the warehouse with a frown. “It seems I went and fucked with someone who’s not as nice as you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tch,” Levi shakes his head and crosses his arms over his chest. “You’re real shit at staying out of trouble, aren’t you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren can’t stop himself from rolling his eyes. “I didn’t go looking for it on purpose,” he says but his voice is louder than intended and Levi glares at him. Oops. He presses his lips together in a silent apology.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is Marley out for you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” he says, hoping Levi believes him. It’s a shitty answer, he knows it. But to a certain extent, it’s the truth. Levi just stares at him, grey eyes cold and expressionless. He’s waiting for Eren to say more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, I realize asking for your help is completely fucked up, especially with what happened earlier today, but I’m desperate. Help me get my friends out of there and I’ll answer whatever questions you have.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi considers this for several moments and then frowns. “How do you know I’m not working with Marley?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Well shit, he’s got a point.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s times like this Eren wishes he’d pay more attention to the news. If he had kept up with the gang wars going on in Trost and Shiganshina, he’d be able to better understand this whole fucked up situation better. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess I don’t,” he admits with a sigh. “But I highly doubt I’d be alive and standing here if you were.” Especially since he’s seen just how ruthless the Marley guys are.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knows that the likelihood of Levi caring about his friends is slim to none, but there’s a small part of him that believes that this man has some sense of moral goodness inside of him, despite his cold exterior. After all, he did go out of his way to dirty his hands to help out a friend in need. Call it wishful thinking or complete naivety, a part of him can just tell that Levi is a decent man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you’re probably a gangster and you don’t give a damn about me and my friends, but they’re completely innocent in all this. These assholes took them just to get to me,” he says with shaky breath. Admitting his part in all of this is difficult. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s your fault.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a grim reminder of what brought him to this point. It makes his blood pump hot and angry in his veins. As his pulse quickens, he has to fight against the haziness in his head as those three words repeat over and over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, he pushes through the fog and forces his thoughts out of his mouth. “Whether you decide to help me or not, I’m going in there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like hell you are,” Levi frowns. “You can’t even stand up straight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then help them,” Eren dares, straightening his back so that he’s towering over the smaller man before him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi looks up at him and rolls his eyes. “Shit, you’re annoying,” he sighs. “Fine. I’ll get your shitty friends and in return you’ll spill all of your dirty little secrets to me.” Grey eyes flash with moonlight and Eren can’t stop himself from smirking at the implication. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a deal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well that went better than expected. He tries to hold back the pleased grin threatening to creep onto his smug face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait here and stay out of my way,” Levi says, turning back towards the warehouse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m coming with,” Eren follows after him, faltering when Levi turns around with a glare as sharp as knives</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like hell you are. I’ve seen you fight. You’ll just slow me down,” he says, eyes roaming up and down Eren’s body. They stop suddenly on his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Following Levi’s gaze, he sees the red crescent-shaped bite mark and he immediately hides it behind his back. Levi looks back up at him with dark eyes but doesn’t say anything regarding the strange wound. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Besides, you’re in no shape to fight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren knows he’s right, but he doesn’t just want to sit back and wait for Levi to save his friends. It’s his fault they’re there and it’s his responsibility to make it right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t just sit back and do nothing,” he seethes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi deliberates for several moments before he finally closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “Do you know how to use a gun?” he asks, opening up his eyes, he stares pointedly at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren nods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without saying anything, Levi kneels down and lifts up his pant leg, revealing a small revolver strapped to his calf. With a huff, he stands and holds the handle out for Eren to take.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Momentarily stunned, it takes Eren a second to comprehend the gesture before he reaches for the handle. As he takes the gun into his hand, his fingers brush against Levi’s, sending a strange jolt up his arm and down through his spine. When he looks up at Levi, his silver eyes briefly widen before he lets go of the barrel and quickly looks away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re so determined to save your friends, you better be ready to shoot to kill. Don’t make me regret this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fire in his chest burns brighter than it has in years. It warms him and clears the haze in his skull. He grips the handle of the gun tightly and nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <span>won’t.”</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It takes them much longer than Eren would have liked them to scout out the area and come up with a plan. Well, for Levi to come up with a plan. Personally, Eren couldn’t give two shits about strategy, more than satisfied if they went in, guns blazing. He doesn’t want to waste anymore time. When he tried to make that suggestion, Levi looked like he wanted to hit him. Surprisingly, he didn’t. He must be going soft, Eren thinks with a smirk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be and idiot and fuck this up,” Levi says in his usual monotone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren wants to yell at the other man’s assumption that he’s going to fuck things up, but he knows it will compromise their positions so he keeps quiet. Instead, he bites his cheek and hums his acknowledgement. Although, he can still feel his face twist in a sour, displeased look. A glint of amusement flints across Levi’s eyes before it vanishes just as quickly. Satisfied nonetheless, Levi initiates the first step of their plan with a wave of his hand, directing Eren to take position.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren tucks the small revolver into the back of his waistband and untucks his shirt to cover the handle. Running his hands through his disheveled hair, he forces the loose locks into a tight bun and ties it off with a leather cord. With a deep breath, he mentally hypes himself up and steps out of the alleyway towards the warehouse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of the Marley men guarding the main warehouse door looks over in his direction and narrows his gaze at him. Eren spots the tommy gun resting in his hands and swallows. He really hopes Levi can pull this plan off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Ey! What the fuck are you doing here?” the man yells, taking a step towards Eren, he aims the barrel of the gun at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren holds up his hands and gives the gangster a sheepish smile. “Just going for a walk,” he says, trying not to let his voice shake with the fear that is twisting in his gut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You better get the fuck out of here, or it’ll be the last walk you take,” he warns with a menacing sneer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Eren can answer, he spots a dark figure moving behind the man. Suddenly the Marley man is on his knees and pale hands wrap around his head from behind. Bones crack as his neck is unnaturally twisted and the man goes limp. Levi slides his hands down the body as he drops it gently on the ground so it doesn’t make a sound. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One part shocked, one part impressed, Eren stares at Levi with wide eyes. That man is almost twice Levi’s size, and yet, Levi easily takes him out, snapping his neck like it was nothing more than a twig. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s then that Eren realizes he never stood a chance against Levi the first time they met. It’s clear now that he had been going easy on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi is moving towards the warehouse door, opening it slowly and peering inside. He looks back at Eren and signals him that it’s all clear. Once they’re inside, Eren breaks away from Levi and heads towards the right side of the warehouse where there’s more cover and shadows to keep him hidden. It’s a purposeful decision on Levi’s part. He obviously doesn’t trust him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren tries not to let this revelation bother him as he continues down the aisle. He has to remind himself that he’s even lucky Levi let him help. All he has to do is keep his head down, watch Levi’s back and not fuck it all up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Easy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he gets to the end of the aisle, he hears sudden movement across the building. There’s a grunt followed by something metal hitting the floor. Shit, if Marley’s paying any attention, that’s enough to alert them to their presence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren crouches behind a crate at the corner of the warehouse. Reaching for the gun tucked in the back of his pants, he pulls it out and cradles it in his hand as he scans the area. Across the large room he spots Armin and Mikasa tied up and gagged. Mikasa is frantically looking around the space and working diligently at her bindings, trying to break free. Armin, on the other hand, is staring off into the distance with a blank expression on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sight of them does weird things to his chest as it flutters with a mixture of relief and fear. They’re in this situation because of him, but even so, he’s beyond glad that they’re alive and safe. It takes everything in him to stick to the plan and stay hidden behind the crates instead of running over to them. Like a constant reminder to stay on target, Levi’s voice keeps fluttering through his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t fuck this up.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Several more bodies fall to the ground with a thud which causes a commotion behind closed doors. Suddenly there are more Marley men bursting into the room, guns drawn and ready. One of them instantly falls to the ground, their gun clattering on the concrete as blood seeps out of the perfectly placed bullet hole in his skull. The other one manages to get a shot off in Levi’s direction, but he misses and falls unceremoniously to the ground at the sound of Levi’s pistol firing off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mikasa and Armin are both alert now, eyes wide with surprise and fear as they watch the fire fight. Another man suddenly bursts into the room, and Eren barely notices the Marley man coming up the aisle way behind him. At this point, Levi’s back is turned to the approaching enemy as he deals with the men to his front and Eren knows what he has to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tightly gripping his own gun, he takes aim at the approaching man, his finger hesitating over the trigger. The gun suddenly feels heavy in his hands and his head is swimming with the hazy weight of his concussion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Can he really do this?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The question floats around in his head as he looks at the man coming towards him. He’s been in plenty of fights throughout his life but he’s never had to kill anyone before. What would it even be like to take someone’s life? Images of his mother with a bullet hole in her head sneak into his mind and it makes his hands rattle. She had been innocent, just like Mikasa and Armin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But this man isn’t innocent, he reminds himself. He’s Marley, he’s a killer, just like those assholes that killed his parents all those years ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An angry heat hardens his resolve. Taking a breath to steady his shaking hands, he reaffirms his aim and squeezes the trigger. The sudden kickback of the gun makes his bruised shoulder throb and he nearly drops the gun to the floor but manages to steady himself between slow breaths.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He did it, he realizes as he looks down at the smoking gun clutched in his hand. He pulled the trigger and now that Marley asshole is on the ground, groaning and bleeding out. Not quite dead but close enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren goes over to the man he shot and stands over him, looking down at the pained expression distorting his face. There he sees a man, just like him, bleeding out and dying because he pulled the trigger. He should feel guilty. But he doesn’t. This man could’ve been a monster. For all he knew, he’s doing the world a service by taking him out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Underneath the steady thum of adrenaline coursing through his body, there is the faint fluttering of satisfaction warming his blood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t fuck it up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That should be all of them,” Levi says, breaking Eren away from his thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks up to see Armin and Mikasa frozen in shock. He tucks his gun back into his belt and rushes over to his friends. Taking his switchblade out of his pocket, he opens it and starts to cut at their bindings. There's tears in both of their eyes and their muffled cries steal his breath away. Their fear is his fault.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bindings fall and he helps them untie the cloth forced around their mouths. Once they’re free, he wraps them up in his arm and relishes the familiar warmth that surrounds his body. Safe. They’re safe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eren,” Mikasa sighs, burying her face in the crook of his neck. “Thank God you’re safe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you even find us?” Armin asks, his hands shaking as they grip tightly into his shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nana told me what happened,” Eren explains, pulling away to get a better look at his friends. Other than being scared and in shock, they look physically unharmed which he’s grateful for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nods and Armin relaxes against him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened to you,” Mikasa asks, leaning back to look at him, her typical look of worry clouding her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren tenses and sneaks a look back at Levi who is watching from a distant, a bored expression on his face. When he turns back to Mikasa he simply smiles at her with a sheepish grin. “Oh you know, the usual stuff.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mikasa rests her head on Eren’s shoulder and lets out a long, drawn out sigh. Her fingers suddenly tug at the fabric wrapped around Eren’s neck. Oh. He forgot he’d been wearing it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My scarf,” she breaths with relief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren pulls back and removes the cloth, wrapping it around Mikasa’s head. When it’s back in its proper spot, she hides her nose in the fabric and breaths. “I’m glad you’re okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hums in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s that?” Armin whispers to Eren. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. That’s Levi,” he starts to say, not really sure how to explain. What is he supposed to tell them?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s Levi. He kicked my ass after I stole money from his gangster friend. For reasons that cannot be explained, he was willing to help me kill a bunch of people to save you guys, despite the fact that he almost killed me earlier today. Nothing to worry about.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mikasa will surely explode if he says any of that to her. So he doesn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right...” Armin frowns, clearly not satisfied with his explanation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi scoffs and walks closer to the trio. “We need to go. I’ll explain on the way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On the way where?” Armin asks, eyes narrowing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re coming back with me. I have questions for this brat and it’s not safe here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What makes you think we’ll just go with you,” Mikasa growls. She’s standing and looking down at Levi and her eyes are as cool as steel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s part of the deal,” Levi explains, as if it's obvious. He's completely unphased by Mikasa’s intimidating stare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mikasa…” Eren says gently to get her attention. She turns to look at him and her eyes soften. “I offered my cooperation in exchange for his help. Let’s just go back with him. It’s not that big of a deal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But what about our family? What about Nana?” Armin asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s only natural for him to be worried about their family, Eren realizes with a frown. He’d be lying if he said he isn't anxious about the state he left them in. But he made a deal and he isn't going to break it. Not after everything Levi did for them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can return home after the questions,” Levi explains. “I don’t plan on holding you hostage. I just want some answers and then you’re free to go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Mikasa snaps "But if anything happens to Eren, I'll kill you myself." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's meant to be threatening but Levi doesn’t seem perturbed by it. In fact, there’s a small glint of amusement softening his eyes, making Eren wonder what’s going through his head. The man is impossible to read, making it difficult to get a good sense of the man’s motivations. Biting his lip, he can’t help but wonder what kind of trouble he’s getting himself into by making this deal. Pondering all the possibilities, an uneasiness sits heavily in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go,” Levi says, making to leave and Eren follows without question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever Levi’s reasoning, he’s grateful to him, Eren realizes. It’s because of him that Armin and Mikasa are walking at his side again. But a small, distrusting voice in the back of his head reminds him that he’s walking into the lion’s den and he’s going to have to keep his guard up. He can’t let anything happen to his family. Not ever again.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>What has Levi gotten himself into?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow his solo mission to take out the Marley threat at the docks turned into a rescue operation. Now he has not one, but three brats following him back to Club Maria. What’s Erwin going to think?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi shakes his head, telling himself that Erwin would want him to do this. Leaving loose ends isn’t an option and the mystery surrounding Eren and Marley is definitely a loose end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks over his shoulder where Eren and his two friends are walking side by side. They talk in whispers and secretive smiles and the sight of their heartwarming friendship makes his eye twitch. It reminds him of his long forgotten childhood friends, Isabel and Farlan. The possessive way Mikasa hovers around Eren reminds him of how Farlan used to watch over Isabel when she was up to no good. And the soft crinkle in Armin’s eye everytime he looks at Eren and Mikasa is reminiscent of how his friends used to smile at him before everything turned to shit. It’s clear just how much the three of them care about each other and he can’t help but feel an unbidden pang of jealousy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Is that why he agreed to help Eren? Because he’d seen how deeply he cared about his friends? Perhaps, but Levi’s not entirely convinced. Truth be told, he’s not really sure why he decided to help. Sure, part of him selfishly wanted to know what’s going on between Eren and Marley but another part of him wasn’t able to say no to that determined fire burning in those stunning emerald eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But now that the danger has passed, he isn’t looking too well. His usual sun kissed skin is paler than usual and his green eyes are hazy and distant. He’s looking down at the pavement with a frown and Mikasa’s hand is resting protectively on his back. There’s a worried look in her eye and Armin is craning his head to get a better look at his friend’s face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The concern that surrounds them makes Levi’s stomach flip in a peculiar way. As he looks at all of Eren’s cuts and bruises, he places the foreign feeling sitting in his stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Guilt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their fight had gone way too far and now Eren is on the verge of passing out because of him. Levi hadn’t expected to lose control like he had during their fight, but he also hadn’t been expecting the kid to fight back with such furious determination. It was not only shocking but strangely exhilarating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now Eren is paying for his weakness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi watches from a distance as Eren suddenly collapses. Thankfully Mikasa and Armin are both right there to catch him before his body hits the pavement. They hoist him up on their shoulders, each of his arms slung haphazardly over their backs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think he has a concussion,” Armin strains to say as he struggles under Eren’s weight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eren,” Mikasa says, gently tapping the brunette's cheek. “Wake up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he doesn’t even stir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit,” Levi breathes, worry suddenly twisting his gut. What’s with that? He frowns and continues down the street, ignoring the weird feeling. If he pays it no mind, it’s not really there, right? “We’re almost to Club Maria. You can lay him down and let him get some rest there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They don’t say anything in return but they follow after him, occasionally stopping to resituate Eren on their shoulders. Levi mostly faces forward as he leads them up the road, occasionally looking back to check on the trio. Mikasa’s grey eyes are cold and her brow is drawn down with determination while Armin’s blue eyes swim with worry. The blonde pants hard as he strains to hold up Eren’s weight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Part of him wonders if he should take over for the kid but then he thinks that it might be a little inappropriate to do so, especially since he’s the cause for the injury. Shoving the idea far from his mind, he turns down a side street and spots Club Maria in the distance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lights of the club are dim and there’s nobody in sight. It’s well past closing time but he knows that Erwin and some other members of the Scouts should still be awake, waiting for his update.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pushes through the front door and holds it open. Armin and Mikasa drag Eren into the club and stop short with small gasps leaving their gaping mouths. Their eyes are wide as they take in the too high ceiling, the crown molding, marble pillars, and the gaudy chandelier hanging over the dance floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honestly Levi thinks it’s all a little garish, but Erwin likes to live a life of excess. He says it helps him remember how far he’s come. Whatever. It’s not like it’s Levi’s money being wasted on opulence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly Sasha’s head pops out from behind the bar and her brown eyes are wide with surprise. Levi steps over towards her and she quickly ducks back behind the bar again. When she pops back out there’s a guilty look hiding behind her sheepish smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi!” she greets and she rubs the back of her neck. “What are you doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to see Erwin,” he says, eyeing the brown haired girl skeptically. Is she sneaking food again? He wouldn’t put it past her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! I can go get him for you,” she says as she starts to scurry away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“First, get some water and food for these three,” Levi says, looking back at the trio. Armin and Mikasa still appear in awe and Eren continues to hang between them, unconscious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes sir,” she nods and disappears around the corner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi heads over to the far end of the club where long booths line the wall. He pulls out one of the tables and gestures for Armin and Mikasa to lay Eren down. They gently lay him against the cushion and Mikasa sits next to him, letting his head rest her lap. She looks down at him with a worried frown creasing her brow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s something intimate in the way that her fingers stroke his hair and Levi can’t help but wonder what the extent of their relationship is. Though he’s not really sure why he cares to even wonder such a thing. But the thought is there and he can’t seem to get it out of his head until Sasha finally returns with a tray. Three glasses of water, a cup of tea for Levi, and a plate with bread, butter, and jam. She places it down on the table and starts to chew her lip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go let Erwin know you’re here and that you have… guests.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grunts his acknowledgement and picks up the cup of tea. The warmth of the ceramic under his fingertips eases some of the tension building up in his back and he sighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s Erwin?” Armin asks, reaching for the glass of water and taking a long drink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s my boss.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mikasa and Armin share a look but don’t say anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s been running the Scout Syndicate since it was first founded and has a deep hatred for Marley,” he explains, seeing the worry lingering in their expressions. “If Eren is an enemy of Marley like he says he is, Erwin isn’t going to do anything to your friend. You have nothing to fear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t this wait until Eren is feeling better?” Armin asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi nods. “We won’t be able to get much information out of him if he’s passed out. I just need to update Erwin on what’s going on. The questions can wait until tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sit in silence as Levi sips on his tea. The two of them occasionally take drinks from their water but they don’t touch the food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time Erwin shows up, his tea is gone and Mikasa and Armin are on the verge of falling asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi,” Erwin says in greeting, his cool blue eyes flicking from his face over to the trio in the nearby booth. Despite the late hour, he’s still wearing a three piece suit and his blonde hair is perfectly slicked back. He stops several paces away and slides his hands casually into his pockets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi gets up and walks towards him, throwing a cautionary look towards Mikasa and Armin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I sent you to eliminate the Marley threat in Trost and you return with three gypsy kids. One of which is unconscious and bleeding all over my booth,” Erwin says, his tone calm but questioning. It’s impossible to miss the subtle look of disapproval flash in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s why I called you down here,” Levi sighs. “I found them at Marley’s warehouse. Apparently the unconscious kid means something to Marley. I brought them back here to get answers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see,” Erwin says, his attention falling on Eren. His thick eyebrows pull down in thought and there’s a faint upturn to the corner of his mouth. He steps past Levi and heads over to the trio. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Erwin, head of this little family,” he smiles and it’s warm and friendly. He’s so full of shit. “And you are?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Armin looks over at Mikasa who is glaring daggers at Erwin. “I’m Armin, this is Mikasa, and that’s Eren,” he says, looking down at his friend with a frown. “I know you’re expecting answers, but our friend has a concussion and needs to rest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed. I doubt Eren is up to answering any of my questions at the moment,” Erwin chuckles softly. “You’re welcome to rest here. Make yourselves comfortable and we’ll see if Eren is feeling up to answering some questions in the morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erwin looks back at Levi, his perfectly crafted smile fading. “A word, Levi?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nods, heading towards Erwin’s usual spot at the opposite side of the club. It’s a private corner with plush couches and dim lighting. Erwin sits down in his usual throne that gives him a clear view over his domain, and Levi sits opposite him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Care to fill me in?” Erwin says, leaning back. He crosses his leg over his knee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighs, knowing it’d be pointless to skimp on the details with Erwin. So he tells him everything, including his heated encounter in Trost after Eren picked Hange’s pockets and how they worked together to rescue his friends after running into him at the docks. Erwin is quiet while he regails the events of his day but there is curiosity glistening in his eye when he explains how Marley kidnapped Armin and Mikasa just to get to Eren.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were right to bring them back here,” Erwin finally says. “I want you to stay here to make sure that they don’t sneak out before we can get some answers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck that. I’m not going to play babysitter. Make one of those new kids do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erwin scowls at him. “No. There’s something about that girl that makes me think she’s stronger than she looks. I don’t trust anyone but you to make sure that we don’t lose this opportunity.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi sighs. There goes any chance of getting to sleep tonight. “Fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erwin nods and stands. “I’ll be back in the morning. Hopefully the kid will be awake by then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watches the man leave with a frown and the image of Erwin smiling behind his hands sticks in his mind. Levi’s seen that look before and it always leads to trouble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erwin’s scheming something with that kid. And he knows he’s going to have to help with whatever shitty plan he’s concocting in that devious head of his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a groan, he stands and looks at the three kids lying back on the booth, fast asleep. He needs something stronger than tea to ease the tension in his shoulders, so he heads over to the bar to pour himself a drink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Eren finally wakes up, his head feels like it’s splitting in half. The voices surrounding him sound like they’re underwater and he has to push through the fog in his head just to open his eyes. Squinting against the bright lights glaring down at him, he groans, reaching a hand up to block out the light.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eren?” A murky voice gets closer and a soft hand presses against his shoulder and his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Kasa?” he slurs, tongue heavy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank God you’re awake,” she breathes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long was I out?” he asks, lowering his hand as his eyes adjust to the light. Through his blurry vision he can see Mikasa and Armin next to him. A few feet away is Levi, standing next to a man who is several heads taller than him and twice as broad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nearly evening. So around fifteen hours,” Armin explains with a frown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He swallows against the dryness in his mouth as he tries to sit up. It’s not as bad as Eren thought. The heavy weight in his head makes it feel like he's been asleep for days, not hours. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mikasa helps him up and as soon as the room stops spinning he pushes her away. He pictures himself as a little baby bird with a broken wing, and Mikasa is the mother bird, frantically fluttering around him with worry. The image leaves a bad taste in his mouth and he desperately wants to squash it. He can’t let these people think he’s weak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eren,” the tall blonde man says, stalking towards him with a grace and confidence that could put Nana to shame. “I’m Erwin Smith, the head of our family business. I just have some questions for you, if you’re feeling up to it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man is impossible to read. His mask is carefully crafted and his blue stare is cold and guarded. The intimidating aura radiating from those broad, muscular shoulders makes his back tense instinctively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Eren swallows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wonderful,” Erwin beams, grabbing a chair so that he sits opposite him. “Levi informs me that Marley took your friends to get to you. Do you know why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren shakes his head. “I honestly don’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what makes you think that they’re after you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This is it. He promised Levi answers and now it’s time to pay up, even though he really doesn't want to. There's something about Erwin’s energy that makes his gut curl with unease. Taking a deep breath, he tries to push the feeling down so that he can concentrate and explain everything that he knows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he’s done spilling everything he’s learned over the past twenty-four hours—about the attack on Nana and his family, Marley’s violent involvement, and how this all happened because of </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>—after all the words have been slowly drained from his mouth, all Eren can do is slump down into the cushion. He feels more exhausted than he has in days, all of the chaos over the last day hits him hard, leaving his body and mind depleted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erwin leans back in his chair, clasping his hands in front of his mouth. “I see,” he says, thoughtfully. “This family of yours, have you always been a part of it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Nana adopted me and Mikasa eight years ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about your parents?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The question catches him off guard and his whole body goes rigid. Images of dull amber eyes and red mingling with green flash across his vision. Mikasa’s hand quickly grabs his scarred one and he knows that she’s trying to make sure that he doesn’t slip into one of his episodes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, he brushes away her hand. He can’t let himself show weakness. Not here, not now. He swallows heavy against a burning throat. “They were killed,” the words taste like ash against his tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of Erwin’s perfectly sculpted eyebrows rise in curiosity. “Who killed them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” he lies. The recent truth of his parents death isn’t something he’s ready to share with Mikasa and Armin, let alone a stranger. Not yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Erwin hums, those blue eyes cold and calculating. “Well then why don’t you tell me what happened that day?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren’s blood is boiling now and he can’t stop the scowl that takes over his face. “I don’t see why this is any of your goddamn business!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erwin sits back in his chair and lets his hands fall from his face to reveal a smug smirk curling his lip. “Think, Eren. Have you ever considered that perhaps your parents death has something to do with why Marley is interested in you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes, yes he has, and he doesn’t want to think about the implication behind that. What could his parents possibly have to do with Marley? They were innocent bystanders in a gang war, right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But there’s a lingering dread curling in his gut that tells him that there’s more to it than that. His father was hiding something. It would explain his frantic need to flee, his desperate plea as he begged Eren to run away with his key. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren sighs, the anger burning in his chest fading as cold realization washes over him. There’s no point fighting Erwin over this. Especially because a part of Eren knows that he’s right. Maybe Erwin will be able to shed some light on what happened all those years ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It happened out of nowhere. One day three men showed up looking for my father,” he lets out a steady breath and pinches the bridge of his nose. There’s a headache building up behind his forehead and it’s making it difficult to concentrate. It doesn’t help that he really doesn’t want to talk about this. “Long story short, these men ended up shooting my parents but Mikasa and I managed to get away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lets his hand fall to his lap with a slap and he can’t find it in him to look Erwin in the eye. Mikasa and Armin are both tense next to him and he’s glad that they’re not trying to comfort him. He’s not sure he’ll be able to hold it all together if they do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where did this happen?” Erwin asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shiganshina.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you said this happened eight years ago?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren nods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erwin hums against his hands again, his eyes far away in thought. “What is your father’s name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grisha. Grisha Yaeger,” he says, finally looking up at Erwin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence stills the room for a moment and Erwin looks back at Levi. They share a knowing look that makes Eren tense. They know something about his father. The realization makes his blood go cold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eren,” Erwin starts to say, sitting forward as he rests his elbows against his thighs. There’s an intensity in his stare. “Those men that killed your parents all those years ago were Marley.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes, he already thought as much. But he wasn’t going to give up his lie. “Why do you say that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because Grisha Yaeger was one of them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pain shoots behind his eyes as he instinctively bites into his tongue. No, that can’t be right. His father was a kind man, a good man. He helped people, took Mikasa in when she was only eight after her parents died. There’s no way his father would associate himself with such ruthless criminals.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re lying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not,” Erwin says and his expression is one of pure determination. The hard set of his eyes holds unflinching resolve. “I started this family business ten years ago and I’ve been fighting against Marley from the very beginning. I never personally met your old man but I’ve heard his name through contacts. There’s no doubt in my mind that your father was a member.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s truth in what he’s saying, he can sense it. But it hurts to accept it. He clenches in his fists and he can feel the sharp dig of his nails into the soft flesh of his palm. The pain distracts him from the rising anxiety fluttering in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So then why would they kill him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I too am curious about that. The only likely explanation is that Grisha betrayed Marley somehow,” Erwin muses. “Did he say anything to you before he was killed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instinctively Eren’s fingers brush against the outline of the key hiding underneath his worn out shirt. It’s the only thing left he has of his father’s, and he’ll be damned if he shares it with some gangster boss. “No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly Erwin rises from his chair, one eyebrow cocked in curiosity. He stands tall in front of Eren and he has to crane his neck back to get a better look at the tall man hovering over him. Much to his surprise, there’s a gentle smile curling his lips as his warm fingers reach for the leather cord. He gently pulls the key out of its hiding spot, making Eren flinch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s this?” he murmurs, holding the key up so he can get a better look at it. The gold metal glints against the soft lighting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A gift,” he growls as he narrows his gaze at the man. Eren reaches for the key, hitting away Erwin’s curious fingers with a resounding slap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surprise flickers across those glistening blue eyes and a slow, amused smile crawls onto his face. “Easy, Eren. I’m not going to take it from you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. You’re not,” he warns.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not your enemy here, Eren. In fact, I am the exact opposite,” he says with a spread of his arms. “You see, we have a common enemy in all of this. The Scouts have been at odds with Marley for nearly a decade. And unlike your family, we have the strength and numbers to oppose them and protect you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Protect me? Why would you do that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d be lying if I said it wasn’t for selfish reasons,” he turns to sit back down on his chair. He crosses his leg over his knee and leans back, looking far too casual. “Simply, I’m curious about you. For whatever reason, Marley thinks you’re worth killing for.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erwin pauses and lets out a long drawn out sigh. “Stay here with us, and we can protect you from Marley. You’ll join us as a full member of the family and in return for our protection you’ll work here at our club in the evenings.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This is unexpected. Eren swallows against a lump in his throat as he considers the offer. If he stays here, he will be safe from Marley’s threats, and his family won’t be put at risk for associating with him. He might even be able to uncover more about why Marley is so interested in him if he stays. But the idea of leaving behind his friends makes his heart sink low in his chest. Trying to live without them is too much to even consider.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t leave my friends,” he says, but it’s no more than a whisper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Next to him, Armin gasps and Mikasa bumps against him with her shoulder. “If you think we’d leave you here by yourself, you’re an idiot,” she says, a rare smile curling her lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This offer is extended to your friends, of course,” Erwin explains. “With their close ties to you, they will likely be targeted again by Marley. They’ll be safe under our protection in Trost.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you want to do, Eren, we’ll be with you,” Armin says, clapping his friend softly on the shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A soft unbidden smile pulls at his cheeks and he nods. Through thick and thin, his friends have always been by his side and now will be no different. Warmth spreads through his chest. He’s so fucking lucky to have friends like these.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he turns back to look at Erwin, he catches the sight of Levi who’s staring intently at him, his eyebrow curved in a question. They lock eyes and it makes his heart do an odd little flip as he realizes just how beautiful the man is with his silver stare and smooth black hair just barely falling into his eyes. Levi doesn’t look away and it takes Erwin clearing his throat for Eren to break away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll stay,” he says, the words coming so unbidden to his tongue that he has no doubt in his mind that it’s the right decision.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excellent. Sasha?” Erwin calls over his shoulder and a brown-haired girl appears with a hesitant smile and wide chestnut eyes. “Send for Petra and inform her we need her to acquire some uniforms for our new recruits here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir!” Sasha bellows and rushes off far too quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Our establishment will be opening soon so I’m going to have to ask you to leave the main room,” Erwin says, eyeing the blood stained button up that Eren’s been wearing for more than twenty four hours. He doesn’t need a mirror to know that he looks like hell. “Levi, please show our new friends to the back room. Petra will take care of them from there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi rolls his eyes and sighs, his annoyance a stark difference from the earlier girl's enthusiasm. “Let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren’s head swims as he rises from the comforts of the booth and he has to catch himself on Mikasa’s shoulder which is solid and steady like always. As he follows after him, he tries his best to ignore the creeping fog in the back of his skull. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, Levi, sir,” Armin starts to say as he fidgets with the hem of his shirt. Levi looks over his shoulder, stopping at the top of a flight of stairs. “I was wondering… If I write a letter to our family, would someone be able to get it to them? Nana has no idea what happened to us and I’m sure she’s worried sick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, no problem, kid,” Levi mutters before turning away and heading down into the basement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Armin sighs with relief and follows after him with a renewed bounce in his step.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Eren says softly, not sure exactly what he’s thanking Levi for. Whether it’s for saving his friends, letting him fight back, or offering a kind gesture to Armin, he’s grateful to the man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stopping mid step, he looks back at Eren, an unreadable expression masking his face. “Don’t mention it,” he gruffs out, turning away before he can see the wide smile pulling at Eren’s lips. There’s a strange sense of satisfaction fluttering in his stomach. Despite the unconventional start of their relationship, he can tell there’s good in him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi flips a switch and the basement lights up with artificial light. It’s musty and slightly damp and there are barrels lining the wall on the far side of the room. Levi turns the corner and leads them down a narrow hallway. There’s a faint vibration of noise resonating from the end of it. As they grow closer, the voices get louder and the energy pouring from the small crack at the bottom of the door is electrifying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door opens and Levi steps aside, revealing a room full of well-dressed people sitting around a long table. Levi clears his throat, his signature bored expression looking more annoyed than before as he goes around introducing everyone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha, Connie, Jean, Annie, Bertholdt, and Reiner, he repeats in his head as he tries to match the faces to names. The room is silent as they all look up and stare at them, curiosity glistening in six different pairs of unique eyes. Reiner finally breaks through the silence, standing up and stepping towards them. There’s a warm smile softening his previously serious expression. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eren, Armin, Mikasa,” he says, acknowledging each of them with a nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome to the Scouts.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you everyone for the kudos and comments. They're much appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyo~<br/>I know it's been a week or two since the last update.<br/>I've been taking a small break from this fic while I write another idea that has been dominating my mind.<br/>But fear not! I have a couple of chapters of this already written so we should be back on track with this one now (:<br/>Enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next couple of days pass without incident as Eren acclimates to his new life in Trost. Sasha and Connie are quick to show him and his friends how to navigate life within the syndicate. And for the first couple of days, the two spend most of their time teaching the trio the ins and outs of working at Club Maria.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s best if you can get on Erwin’s good side,” Sasha explains as she washes a glass behind the bar. “If he takes a liking to you, you’ll get the good jobs around here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He holds all the power,” Connie adds, leaning casually against the bar top. “Sasha here keeps getting caught stealing food so she’s still on his shit list and keeps getting stuck with cleaning duty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Food’s meant to be eaten, Connie!” she whines. “The customers never eat it, so I might as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Armin chuckles and Eren can’t help but smile. Her energy and enthusiasm when it comes to eating is rather amusing and she never fails to lighten the mood around this far too serious club.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what about Levi?” Eren can’t help but wonder out loud, his mind drifting back to a particular shade of silver that keeps slipping into his thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ever since that night at the docks, he can’t stop thinking about him. Every time he comes to the club, looking for Levi is the first thing he does. Whatever the reason, he is determined to reconcile their relationship, but the man is aloof, making this a difficult task to accomplish.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about him?” Connie asks, raising a curious brow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He seems close to Erwin. What’s his deal?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though close wasn’t necessarily the right word for their relationship. If anything, Levi seems hesitant and guarded around the man. And more often than not, he appears to be annoyed when Erwin asks him to do anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s basically Erwin’s right-hand man. I don’t really know too much about him,” Connie says with a shrug. “He keeps mostly to himself and really only hangs around Petra and Hange.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s true, he hasn’t seen much of Levi since the day he introduced him to the Scouts. Though it isn’t for lack of trying. He's dying to know more about him, but everyone is pretty tight lipped about him. And every time he tries to approach him, the aloof man merely slips away with ease.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That little shorty has a stick up his ass,” Mikasa grumbles, thumbing the top of her glass with a frown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasha gasps, jumping back with wide eyes. “Don’t let him hear you say that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why, what’s the little gremlin going to do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a reason he’s Erwin’s right-hand man,” Connie says warily, looking over his shoulder to make sure that no one else is around. “That man is the strongest fighter the Syndicate has. In fact, I’m pretty sure he could easily take out Erwin, who’s twice his size, with no issues.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn,” Eren breathes, impressed at the claim. He’s seen Levi's skill firsthand, but Connie’s praise makes it all the more clear just how strong he really is. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I still don’t like him,” Mikasa says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Armin asks. “You don’t even know the guy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just don’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very rational of you, Mikasa. I’ll keep that in mind next time I talk to the man,” Armin laughs and she sticks her tongue out at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren chuckles, shaking his head at his friends. Surprisingly, the two of them have been adjusting to life in the city better than he expected. Armin especially warmed up after Levi returned with a letter from Nana expressing her understanding and relief that the three of them were okay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connie looks over at the clock hanging behind the bar and frowns. “You guys should probably go get ready for your shift tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nerves flutter in his chest as realization sets in. Erwin is requiring that they finally start paying their dues and they’re expected to begin their shift in about an hour. From what he’s heard from Connie and Sasha, the club gets lawless late at night after patrons have indulged in their fair share of booze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren’s never been to a club before, let alone one that belongs to a gang. The fact that there are no rules inside the club is not only terrifying but strangely exhilarating. As long as things didn’t get too out of hand, people are pretty much able to do whatever they please.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s worrying his lip when Connie catches his attention with a gentle clap to his shoulder. “Don’t sweat it, Eren,” he laughs and smiles reassuringly. “The rest of the team will be there tonight to help walk you through things. Just casually play your part and everything will be just fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” he swallows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go get changed,” Armin says, pulling Eren’s elbow and leading him towards the back room where their uniforms await them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mikasa’s expression is reassuringly calm while Armin’s bubbles with curious excitement. If his friends can handle this, then so can he. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dimly lit club vibrates with noise and energy. The overwhelming cacophony of bass and brass thrums throughout the wide and spacious room. Men and women, dressed in their finest evening wear, move haphazardly around the dance floor, the smell of sweat and liquor filling the warm air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren’s senses feel like they’re overloading and he’s thankful that his head is clear of the foggy concussion that had been plaguing him the past couple of days. Most of his cuts and bruises have healed over and for the first time since moving to Trost, he feels relatively normal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he leans against the back of the bar, he looks out at all of the unfamiliar faces and is met with a feeling of unease. He’s never seen so many people crammed into one room before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should probably go do your job,” says Jean as he shakes up a cocktail. He’s eyeing Eren skeptically with a frown. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m waiting on your slow ass to make my fucking drinks,” he growls in return. The past couple of days have done nothing but prove his dislike for Jean. The guy is arrogant as all hell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do it yourself, I’ve got my own drinks to make,” he says, pouring the drink over ice and garnishing it with a lime.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Last time I checked, you’re the bartender. It’s your job to make my drinks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I only make drinks for the people I like,” he nonchalantly explains. “And I don’t like you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he wants to punch him in the face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so annoying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pushes away from the bar back and starts to measure out the ingredients for a round of gin and tonics. Suddenly, Jean drops his stirring spoon onto the bar top with a clank. When Eren looks up at the sound, he’s met with a wide-eyed, dopey expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then he sees what Jean’s blatantly staring at.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mikasa walks past them and she’s wearing a silver beaded dress with intricate embroidery that hangs around her calves. It clings to her curvy frame and glistens in the soft light. Long black gloves cover her slender, yet strong arms, and her normally slick black hair is curled and pulled back with a sequin headband. She looks amazing and Jean can’t seem to take his lustful eyes off of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn,” the lecher breathes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye,” Eren snaps, glaring at Jean. “Eyes off my sister, you creep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just admiring the view,” he says, picking up his spoon with an arrogant smile. “Besides, I don’t think I’m the one you need to worry about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren follows Jean’s smug gaze and sees two men approaching Mikasa with coy smiles. They stop in front of her and say something that makes her roll her eyes. One of them puts his hand on her waist, pulling her against his body and he can see the disgust glistening in her silver eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Eren is seeing red and he moves around the bar towards Mikasa, fists clenched and ready to strike. But he never has to. By the time he gets over to them, Mikasa is grabbing and twisting the man’s arm back at an unnatural angle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck,” the other man slurs, reaching for her. Before he can reach her, she throws the man writhing under her grip backward and knees his friend in the groin. They both fall back on their asses, groaning and rolling against the marble tiles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You alright?” Eren asks, eyeing Mikasa but finds nothing out of place. Despite the quick rise and fall of her chest, every piece of fabric and strand of hair is absolutely perfect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Just some drunk assholes,” she says, shrugging. “Nothing I can’t handle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean whistles from across the bar. “Remind me not to piss you off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren rolls his eyes, ignoring Jean’s idiotic comment, and walks back to the bar with Mikasa at his side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This place is really trashy,” Mikasa frowns, guarded grey eyes skimming over the crowd.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He follows her gaze and catches sight of a woman sitting down in front of a man, her arm moving up and down over his lap in a slow, jerking movement. The man leans over and kisses her occasionally and she bites his lip with a coy smile curling her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another woman next to them casually empties a vial onto the back of her hand and snorts it. She licks her lips and wipes white power off her nose with a long polished finger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are they…” Eren starts to say, blinking. “Did she just…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, and yes,” Jean says. “That’s pretty normal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gross.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean laughs. “Welcome to Club Maria where literally anything goes,” he says, looking out towards all the people. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He starts shaking a jigger over his shoulder but his sight catches on something and he freezes mid-movement. Following Jean's widened gaze, Eren spots Erwin sitting back in a large plush chair, knee bent casually over his leg and a glass of scotch resting on his thigh. Cool blue eyes meet green, and Erwin’s hardened glare makes him stiffen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should probably get back to work,” Jean mutters. Turning away, he focuses on pouring another drink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” he says, grabbing the tray of gin and tonics he’s been neglecting for too long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heads back out into the main area and goes to a table with three drunk women, one of which is sitting casually on a man's lap. They don't even acknowledge him as he places the beverages down, all too caught up in their own conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walks back to the bar but is suddenly stopped by a woman he recognizes as Hange. Her usual slacks are dark maroon and she’s wearing a matching blazer over a sheer black blouse. The color brings out the red hue of her brown eyes, a mischievous grin making them practically sparkle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well look who it is!” she nearly shrieks, grabbing Eren firmly by the arms, shaking him. The tray in his hand clatters to the ground at his surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-Hange, right?” he stutters, trying to get over the initial shock of her booze-fueled exuberance. This is the first time he’s run into the woman since the day he picked her pocket. With some luck and purposeful subtlety, he’s managed to avoid her, despite spending every day at the club. Not really sure how she’ll react to him, he feels it best to act like nothing’s happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re the pipsqueak that stole my money clip,” she reminds him with a smile. Despite her friendly tone, her grip on his forearm tightens into a deathly grip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shit, what is he supposed to say to that? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hi, yes I stole all of your money from right under your nose and made off like a bandit. Sorry about that! Let’s be friends? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yeah, right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, he remains silent, unable to stop a sheepish grin from spreading across his lips. She’s quiet as her eyes inspect every inch of his face and her tight grip gradually loosens. Suddenly she throws her head back with a loud laugh and lets go of his arms. She rubs the back of her neck and sighs as her giggling subsides.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t sweat it, kid,” she says through her laughter. “From the looks of it, Levi kicked your ass enough for the both of us, so I’m not worried about it. In fact, you gotta tell me your tricks. I’ve never been swindled like that before and I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>so curious</span>
  </em>
  <span> how you pulled it off!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren swallows, looking away from her blazing gaze. “It’s just sleight of hand, really. Looking for the right moment and using distractions to draw attention away from whatever you’re trying to steal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hange nods thoughtfully. “I see, I see. What a fantastic little skill to have,” she practically squeals and pushes headlong with enthusiasm. “Ever since our chance encounter I’ve been so </span>
  <em>
    <span>inspired.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’ve been working on a new little invention and I’m dying to see if it’ll be a success or not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he can say anything, Hange pulls out a black leather wallet from her pocket. At first glance, it looks normal, but when she holds it up to his face with such eagerness he notices that the material is different and there’s a sturdy metal clasp dangling off the end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He goes to reach for the wallet so he can feel the material but she quickly pulls it away from him. “Not so fast, kiddo. I want to see if you can pick it from me before you get your grubby little fingers all over it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I kind of have a job to do, so…” he says, worrying his lip as he looks back towards Erwin’s domain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be silly. This </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>work,” she places the wallet back into her pocket and sets her hands on her hips. “Now, get to it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He picks up the tray that’s laying haphazardly on the ground and Hange goes about her business, pretending that she doesn’t notice Eren sneaking up behind her. Doing what he normally does, he goes in for the wallet buried inside of her front pocket. It’s not as easy as the first time. It’s further down in the pocket and her pants are much tighter this time around. But he manages to get a grip on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he goes to slide it out of her pocket it gets stuck, the weird material is grippy and it refuses to budge. So he uses his usual tactics and tries to get it unstuck but it’s in there good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha!” Hange turns around with a beaming smile. “I felt that!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got me,” Eren says, holding up his hands in surrender. This is not how he expected his first interaction with Hange to go. To say it is a relief would be an understatement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My invention is a success!” she jumps up and down, her brown hair bouncing against her shoulders. “Think of all the money I can make selling it to those rich saps downtown. This calls for a celebration!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without warning, Hange grabs Eren’s hand and drags him towards the dance floor where other patrons are wildly moving to the upbeat jazz music. She takes the tray out of his hand and tosses it to an empty table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s dance,” she bellows and pulls him into a spin, the room suddenly going blurry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm really supposed to be working,” he gasps, trying to straighten himself out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All you men ever think about is work, work, work,” Hange says with a shake of her head. “Well I’m technically your superior and I say piss on that! Let’s have some fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And without another word, Hange forces his feet to move with the beating of a drum as smooth brass notes vibrate against his heated skin. He stumbles, laughing as he awkwardly moves around the dance floor with this crazy, eccentric woman pulling him around. He’s sure he looks like an absolute fool, grinning ear to ear as the blaring music drowns out all of his senses, giddy excitement making him move his feet in time with Hange’s. It feels absolutely fantastic to move so freely, senses overrun and overwhelmed. It’s like he’s flying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See? This is much better than working,” Hange squeals with a fist pump to the air. Eren can’t stop himself from laughing at her exuberance. Strange as this woman may be, her energy is truly contagious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll probably get in trouble for this,” he points out as he twirls her around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes roll with the movement but she laughs anyway as she steps close to him. He can smell the traces of liquor on her breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t really strike me as the type to care about that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can't help but laugh at that. “You caught me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They step around each other in relative ease and the worry creasing his brow slowly melts away as Hange moves them around the dance floor. The song engs and a new one begins, this one a little slower in tempo but it still manages an upbeat flair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the spirit,” Hange laughs as she watches him mimic her movements, her head dipping with mirth. Eren feels himself mirroring her expression and he marvels at the feeling. He honestly can’t remember the last time he’s let loose like this. It feels absolutely exhilarating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Who would’ve thought that dancing under the dim lights of a club, heart beating frantically in time with the beat of the snare with sweat glistening his warm skin, could be so… freeing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like Hange’s made a new friend,” Erwin murmurs, taking a long sip from his chilled scotch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi follows his gaze across the room and spots Hange moving frantically to the beat of the music, her brown hair bobbing wildly around her cheerful face. Next to her, Eren dances with an easy smile as his tan skin glistens with a thin sheen of sweat. There’s something so carefree in his expression like he couldn’t care less about how foolish he looks as he dances. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But even as he stumbles and moves with little grace, he looks absolutely dazzling with his slicked-back hair coming loose and framing his flushed face. The pink tint to his cheeks draws his gaze and it’s nearly impossible to look away. When Eren smiles as he spins Hange around, his heart flutters in a strange, confusing way. That troublesome feeling always seems surfaces when the brat smiles that ungodly bright smile of his. It’s especially bad tonight because the form-fitting slacks that Petra picked out for him make his ass look incredible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi groans, taking a long sip from his whisky, letting the burning liquid steal his attention away from Eren’s body. It’s not the first time he’s taken notice of another man before. When he first met Erwin he’d experienced a similar sensation whenever he laid eyes on the tall and beautiful man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once upon a time, there had been chemistry between them. Erwin allowed them the occasional fuck but he never let anything more come of it. Their first night together, Erwin had looked over at him as they laid in bed and said, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nobody can know about this.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And nobody ever knew. Levi kept the secret close to his heart until bitter resentment started to build up inside of him. The business started to pick up traction and Erwin became more and more distant. There was no heated exchange of words that ended things between them. No fiery discourse that pushed them apart. No, their relationship wasn’t worth that kind of energy. Things just eventually </span>
  <em>
    <span>stopped</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Such a curious kid,” Erwin finally says when Levi doesn’t say anything. He swirls the ice in his glass and it makes a soft clink. “Hange has even taken an interest in him, despite everything that happened between them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” Levi scoffs. “Hange will befriend a bear trying to eat her if it means she can count how many teeth it has”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“True,” Erwin chuckles softly into his glass. “Though it looks like she’s not the only one taking notice of him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi raises a curious brow at Erwin and looks back towards the dance floor. Hange has left to go get a drink at the bar and now Eren is talking to two different women. One of them he recognizes as Hange’s friend, Nifa. The other he’s never seen before. They both look beautiful in their sequins dresses and pinned up hair. Their eyes are lined heavily with dark make up and they’re both looking up at Eren with painted smiles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For whatever reason, the flirtatious grins they share with each other make Levi’s skin crawl. He reaches for his cigarette case, pulls one out, and lights it with a sigh. The burning taste of tobacco in his lungs is a nice distraction from the dull anger coiling in his gut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t he supposed to be working?” Levi says around the cigarette in his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed. It appears he’s really quite enjoying himself. It makes me wonder...” Erwin says, trailing off with a thoughtful expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just say what you mean,” Levi says, looking back to Erwin with an annoyed frown on his face. The man has a knack for being cryptic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighs. “Other than what he’s told us, we know absolutely nothing about Eren. It makes me wonder what he actually knows and how much he’s holding back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He doesn’t really seem like the dishonest type.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If anything, the kid seems to wear his heart on his sleeves, every emotion and thought clearly readable in those all too expressive eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps,” Erwin hums, leaning back in his chair with a lazy tilt of his head. “But his father was a devious man and the travelers he grew up with are no better. I would not be surprised if there is more to the story than he’s letting on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that why you decided to keep him around?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erwin’s been extremely tight-lipped about his plans regarding Eren. Every time he’s tried to pry into his mind, he’s been met with a guarded expression and vague answers. Maybe scotch is the key to loosening those lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s part of it, yes. But I think I can use him to gain an advantage over Marley,” he explains with a degree of nonchalance that is cold and calculating. “A kind of… bargaining chip.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re planning on handing him over to Marley?” Levi tenses at the implication. Even if Eren is hiding something from them, does he really deserve to be handed over to the enemy like that? Who knows what those fucks will do to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it means I can get something in return, maybe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s cold, Erwin, even for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the lesser of two evils, Levi. If we want to take down Marley and shut down the Underground, then turning him over might be what we need to do. I figured you, out of all people, would understand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A part of him did understand. He wanted nothing more than to shut down the Underground, especially after everything his Uncle Kenny put him through there. But something about Erwin’s plan doesn’t sit right with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And if he’s completely innocent in all of this, you’d still hand him over to the enemy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I doubt that he is,” Erwin scoffs. “But if you can prove to me that he’s truly ignorant like he claims, perhaps I’ll reconsider.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Every one of his instincts is telling him to stay away from the kid, but a small part of his brain tells him that he can’t just let Erwin hand him over to Marley. He looks back over at Eren, and the brightness in his eyes makes Levi’s chest ache. Before he can think twice, he gets up and makes his way over to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nifa hangs on the kid’s arm, her long painted nails teasing the fabric of his dark vest. She’s looking up at him, batting her long eyelashes as she speaks. He can’t help but notice the uneasy tension in Eren’s broad shoulders as he responds to the woman in kind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah I’m not so sure that’s a good idea…” he hears Eren say as he sheepishly rubs the back of his neck. Nifa visibly deflates at his words and her lip juts out in a little pout. Her obvious flirting is too much and he suddenly feels the need to put a stop to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi, Nifa,” Levi says, casually slipping his hands into his pockets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surprise flutters across her face as she meets his indifferent stare, her hand instantly dropping to her side. “Oh, Levi!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go bother someone else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” she says, looking between him and Eren as she worries her bottom lip with her teeth. “Think about my offer, Eren.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi narrows his eyes at her. And at that, she quickly grabs her friend and makes her leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Figures a shitty brat like you would slack off on their first day,” he deadpans, turning his attention back to Eren. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren’s bright eyes widen and Levi’s completely captivated by them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, you city folk are kind of crazy. It’s easy to get distracted here,” he chuckles and licks his lips. The quick movement of his tongue draws Levi’s attention to his mouth and he can’t stop himself from wondering what he tastes like.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, talking to him is going to be more difficult than he thought, especially if he keeps doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>that.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not everyone. It’s just Hange that’s fucking bat shit,” Levi says looking away. He’s trying his best not to stare at those perfect lips, he really is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s not just Hange,” he shakes his head and his skin goes pink with embarrassment. “I mean, people are literally fucking in the foyer, Levi. Who does that? And I swear I saw a woman snorting coke and jerking some guy off earlier. And then that woman, Nifa?” Levi nods. Eren leans in closer, his voice low. “She asked me if I wanted to have a threesome with her and her friend.” He pulls back with wide innocent eyes and his skin has gone a touch pale.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Eren didn’t look so god damn endearing, he’d be annoyed as hell at the idea of him having sex with someone else. But instead, he’s finding it difficult to suppress the small chuckle bubbling up in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Easy kid, your innocence is showing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren narrows his gaze at him. “I’m not innocent. You people just have no class.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I suppose a vagrant like you knows all about class,” he rolls his eyes, laying the sarcasm on thick.</span>
</p>
<p><span>With a huff, Eren licks his lips again and</span> <span>when he speaks, his voice is low and teasing.</span> <span>“Not a damn thing,” he smirks and the soft purr of his voice warms Levi’s core.</span></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Damnit</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Green eyes stare at him with such intensity that it’s near impossible to look away. He knows he needs to leave, to put as much space as possible between him and Eren before things get worse, but he feels trapped in his skin under that weighty emerald gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s your deal, Levi?” Eren suddenly asks. The question catches him off guard and he’s not sure how to respond so he just raises a curious brow at him. “You’ve been avoiding me all week, not wanting a damn thing to do with me. And yet you decided to come talk to me now. Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cause you’re doing a shitty job and someone has to whip your ass into shape,” Levi explains with a frown. It definitely has nothing to do with his concern for the kid and his mild jealousy. Absolutely not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could’ve had someone else do that,” Eren points out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck this kid</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Levi thinks. He makes everything harder than it needs to be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you so damn insistent on talking to me. Isn’t there anyone else you can go bother?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren bites his lip and looks away. “I just wanted to let you know that there are no hard feelings over what happened when we first met.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That’s not what Levi had been expecting. He expected animosity or bitterness. But forgiveness? Absolutely not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” he can’t stop himself from asking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren simply shrugs, a soft smile warming his expression. “I don’t know. I guess I can just tell that you’re a decent man.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A </span>
  <em>
    <span>decent </span>
  </em>
  <span>man. Levi has never been described as decent before. Aloof, cold, domineering, asshole; those are words that he’s familiar with. But not </span>
  <em>
    <span>decent.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He must have hit this kid harder than he thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not really that smart, are you?” he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To his surprise, Eren laughs. “Mikasa likes to joke that I was dropped on my head as a baby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your sister?” he asks, curiosity getting the better of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My adopted sister, but yeah,” he says, looking above Levi’s shoulder. When he speaks again, his tone is low and playful. “I think she may suspect you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi stiffens and follows his gaze. Across the room, Mikasa is glaring at him and he wonders what exactly she suspects about him. Certainly, she hasn’t figured out his attraction for Eren, right? He’s been very careful around him, keeping as much distance as possible to avoid accidentally exposing himself. But that’s not what Eren means, he realizes. There’s no way the kid would be talking to him if he knew the truth about his sexuality.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She probably caught wind that he’s the reason for Eren’s concussion. Which honestly, might be worse. Mikasa is overly protective and there’s no doubt in his mind that if she found out he caused Eren pain, she’d try to kick his ass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is she always so possessive?” he asks, looking back at Eren. He knows it’s a dumb question. The answer is obvious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always,” he frowns, shaking his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The truth in that is sure to complicate a lot of things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You must make her life a living hell.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi barely knew the kid, but he could already tell that he had a knack for getting into trouble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He snorts. “I didn’t ask her to mother me. And I don’t need her to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That remains to be seen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Eren asks, petulant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It means exactly what you think it means,” Levi scoffs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Good. Get angry</span>
  </em>
  <span>. If Eren is mad at him, he’ll leave him alone. For good measure, he decides to add salt to the wound. “You really are an idiot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren scowls. “I’m not a weak little bird that needs protecting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I know, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he wants to say but chooses not to. Nothing Eren does make him think that he is weak. Unskilled, sure. But weak? Not a chance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get back to work, kid,” Levi sighs before turning away. “Before Erwin decides you’re not worth the trouble.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The playful lilt of his voice does little to hide the ugly truth behind his words and it makes his stomach clench with guilt. He doesn’t look back at Eren, and he doesn’t wait for the kid to respond before leaving him alone in the middle of the club. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The weight of it all is too much to handle. Either he needs to get rid of his feelings for the kid, or he’s going to have to figure out a way to keep Erwin from handing him over to Marley. Either way, it’s not going to be easy. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!<br/>Kudos/Comments are always appreciated &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey y'all~<br/>I know it's been a while since I've updated this story but I just finished this other fic I was working on so I should be able to focus more time on this puppy from here on out.<br/>This chapter was inspired by a scene from Peaky Blinders. There's a moment when Tommy and his gang go to a club and it's just...a really good scene so I wanted to emulate that here for funsies.<br/>Anyway, I hope you enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Eren, wake up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren groans, turning to press his face into the bundled up blanket he’s using for a pillow. The stone pavement underneath him is cold through the thin fabric of his clothes and it makes him shiver as he remembers the icy silver eyes holding him captive in his dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Last night was the longest conversation he’s had with Levi since their night at the dock. The playful exchange of words, along with Levi’s parting threat, left him feeling dazed and confused. Maybe it’s his imagination, coupled with the thrill of Club Maria, but Levi had seemed different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trying to push through his impetuous thoughts and the haze of his sleepiness, he rolls over onto his back with a groan, muscles aching as he stretches his legs and arms out. Finally opening his eyes, he’s met by the bright blue hue of the sky and Armin’s matching eyes. There’s a soft, warm curve to his lips as he greets his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Armin chirps, his voice far too perky for how early it is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning,” Eren strains against the brightness of the day. God, he wishes he could just curl back up and go back to dreaming his day away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mikasa should be back soon with breakfast,” Armin explains, sitting down next to him. “How’d your night go last night? I didn’t get to see much of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was… weird,” Eren says, for lack of a better word. What he’d witnessed the night before had been so bizarre and unexpected, yet strangely exhilarating. Everything, right down to his conversation with Levi, had been a thrilling experience that made life amongst the travelers seem dull and constricting. Eren had never felt freer than he did last night. “But strangely liberating?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what you mean,” Armin beams. “Nobody here knows us. It’s like we get to start over, be whoever we want to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren hadn’t thought of it like that and he smiles at the idea of it. “Yeah, I suppose you’re right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what was the weirdest thing about your night?” Armin asks after a moment of silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Levi talked to me,” Eren says without thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” he perks up, eyes going wide with surprise. “Did he initiate it?” Eren nods and Armin looks as shocked as he feels. “Why? He seems like he doesn’t talk to anyone, ever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your guess is as good as mine,” Eren shrugs. He’s not convinced that Levi simply wanted to tell him to get back to work. There was something else there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is weird,” he agrees, looking away thoughtfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he can say anything else about it, Mikasa walks towards them with a paper bag pressed against her chest. “Hey,” she says, sitting down across from them and setting the bag down. She pulls out a loaf of bread and a jar of strawberry jam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren looks at his sister and notices that she looks more tired than usual. Dark bruises line her eyes and the curls from last night are flattened out and frizzy. “You alright, Mikasa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nods, dumping a glob of jam onto a piece of bread. “Yeah. Just tired. Sleeping out here is awful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s no arguing with that. After spending a week sleeping on the streets, exposed to cool September nights, his body has started to ache and lack proper warmth. The alleyway they’d taken up residence in is just outside the club, in a relatively safe part of the city but it reeks of rubbish and stale booze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we can try and scrounge up some money before work tonight,” Armin says. “If we get enough cash we can rent out a small apartment?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can try and earn us some cash,” Eren says quickly, reaching for a piece of bread.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa stops mid-bite and narrows her eyes at him. “No. Not after what happened last time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon Mikasa,” he groans with his mouth full. Mikasa grimaces at the sight and Armin chuckles. “Admit it, I’m the best at picking pockets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolls her eyes at him. “You wish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am!” he throws a piece of bread at her face and she glares steel daggers at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he can react, she’s tackling him to the ground and he’s laughing as he pushes against her, trying to peel her strong fingers off of his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so annoying,” Mikasa growls, but there’s a smirk teasing the corner of her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love it,” he smiles back, throwing her gently to the side and her eyes go wide with surprise at his sudden strength. She’s about to jump back on him but is interrupted by a blonde blob of hair pushing between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys,” Armin whines, holding his hands out. “Let’s just go together, yeah? We’ve always worked better as a team, anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh. Fine,” Mikasa relents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess,” Eren agrees with a shrug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent!” Armin beams, reaching for a piece of jam covered bread.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They finish their breakfast and share stories about their first night at Club Maria. As they regale their evenings with glaring detail, Eren can't stop the foreboding feeling twisting his gut as he remembers Levi’s parting words.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Before Erwin decides you’re not worth the trouble.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The words play on repeat, and they sink into his skull. Mindlessly, he rubs at the puckered scar on his hand, trying to ease the anxiety rising in his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa notices, her eyes watching his fingers draw circles over his skin. “Eren.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes snap up to her voice and she is eyeing him warily. “It’s nothing,” he says defensively, letting his hand fall back to his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s something,” she says, dark eyes searching. “What are you thinking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren sighs, resting his head back against the brick wall. The sky above him is so clear and blue and so far away. “It’s just something Levi said last night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa tenses next to him. “What did that little gremlin say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mikasa,” he groans, rolling his eyes. For whatever reason, his sister had it out for the man. Even after Levi helped them at the docks and sent their letter to Nana, she still holds a deep resentment for him. Telling her what he said will only pour salt on the wound. “It’s not a big deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Eren,” she hisses. “It is a big deal. I know you. I know when you are anxious and when something is bothering you. This is clearly upsetting you. So tell me what he said.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren stares at Mikasa, unable to form the words on his tongue. She stares back with such intensity that he has to look away. He sees Armin looking at him with those wide and worried eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He can handle Mikasa, but seeing Armin like this makes him falter. If he can take his worry away, then he will. It’s as simple as that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When we parted ways, he made a cryptic comment about the possibility of Erwin deciding I’m not worth keeping around,” the words taste bitter on his tongue and his fists clench in his lap, his nails pressing into the palm of his hands. The sharp pain does little to ease his rising panic. “I don’t know if he was messing with me or not, but it’s not sitting well with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Mikasa seemed tense before, she’s even tenser now. There’s rage in her grey eyes as they darken to a near black. If looks could kill, this one definitely would.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to kill him,” she growls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mikasa!” Eren groans. “You’re being crazy. You can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill</span>
  </em>
  <span> him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One, he hasn’t done anything wrong—”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yet,” she interrupts with a hiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren rolls his eyes. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Two</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you can’t kill him because we need to get in good with these guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We do?” Armin interjects. “Why? Are you planning something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa’s intensity is so extreme, he nearly forgets Armin is sitting right next to him. He looks over at his friend and gives him a sheepish smile. “Maybe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell us?” Armin frowns. Mikasa looks just as concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because it’s not much of a plan. Really, it’s more of an idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what is it?” Mikasa asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, these guys have information and know-how to take down Marley. If we stick with them, then I can figure out what happened all those years ago,” he explains, a fire igniting in his heart. It warms his skin and smothers his panic. When he speaks again his voice is low and steady. “Those assholes killed my parents. They need to pay for what they did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eren…” Mikasa says, her intensity deflating ever so slightly. There’s a skeptical look in her eye and he’s sure that she’s going to admonish him. Instead, a long, drawn-out sigh breaks the tension. “If that’s what you want, then I’m with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprised, an unbidden smile crests across his lips. “Really? You’re not going to stop me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks over at Armin. The blonde has been far too quiet in all of this and he’s worried that he won’t agree. But he’s smiling that bright smile of his instead. “If this is what you want, then there’s no point stopping you. So we’re here to help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A heavyweight lifts off his shoulders. “You guys are amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t get too relaxed, Eren. We still have to figure out what we’re going to do about Erwin and Levi,” Armin frowns, his hands twisting in his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just going to have to confront Levi about it,” Eren says, resolutely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikasa raises a delicate eyebrow at him. “What makes you think that chatty little fuck will actually tell you anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes everything in him not to roll his eyes at her. Sometimes she can be just as stubborn as he is. It’s no wonder people call him annoying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He probably won’t,” Eren shrugs. “But I need to do this. I need to try. I don’t trust Erwin, not one bit. But being here, getting close to him, it may lead me to the truth about who killed my parents.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin nods. “Then we’ll watch your back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t let anything happen to you, Eren,” Mikasa says, her eyes hard like steel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s settled then,” he says, standing up, towering over his friends. They look up at him and there’s unwavering love in their eyes that makes him smile. Things are always easier with them at his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the three of them together, Marley doesn’t stand a chance, he’s sure of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trying to find Levi is like looking for a needle in a haystack. The man is never around and when he is, he’s quick to evade Eren’s advances. Confronting him about the other night hasn’t been easy and the passing days have done nothing to ease his anxiety.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The unrest is making him edgy and he wants to </span>
  <em>
    <span>hit </span>
  </em>
  <span>something. He needs a damn distraction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Azumabito’s are coming tonight,” Annie says, her usual monotone voice breaking through his thoughts as he dresses for work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The who?” Eren asks as he pulls a clean shirt out of his designated locker. The fabric is soft under his fingertips and he’s grateful for the new clothes Petra gave him. Trying to fit in with the city crowd would've been difficult with his worn-out button-ups and dirty slacks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re a really powerful family from the East,” Reiner explains, pulling a shirt over his muscular chest. The man is ridiculously fit and Eren has to stop himself from staring at the hard muscle rolling under his tan skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, since when did he notice things like that? He shakes his head, focusing on unclasping the buttons of his shirt instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna be with me, tonight, Eren,” says Annie, crossing her arms over her chest. Her blue eyes narrow in on him and the coldness of her stare makes him shiver. “So try not to cause any trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren looks over at her with a scowl. What the hell is she doing in here anyway? They are supposed to be getting dressed for their shift tonight, but Annie is leaning casually against a locker as if she has nothing better to do. Her light blonde hair is curled and pulled back from her face and there are long, golden earrings dangling over her shoulders. The blue silk dress she wears does little to hide the muscular undertone of her arms and legs and she looks like she can easily do some damage, even in her formal attire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’d be best to not piss her off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not stupid,” he scoffs. “I’m not going to do anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reiner laughs as he tucks his shirt into his dark slacks. “Relax, Eren,” he says, clapping him on the shoulder. “What Annie is trying to say is that she’s lazy and she doesn’t want to have to do any actual work tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty much,” Annie shrugs, looking away with a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding his head, Eren strips off his worn shirt and pulls on the fresh one. Normally, he’d feel weird about stripping down in front of a woman he hardly knew, but Annie didn’t seem to care much about what he looked like shirtless, let alone anything else. So he just ignored the fact that she is even there. “So what’s the plan for tonight, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and Annie are keeping watch over the back end of the club, looking for anything suspicious coming in and out of the back entrance. Bert and I will be heading up the front door, as usual. Mikasa and Jean will be tending the bar area while Armin, Connie, and Sasha watch the main room,” Reiner explains as he casually slicks back his hair with a healthy amount of gel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do the higher-ups really think something could happen tonight?” Eren asks skeptically, tucking his shirt into his pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wouldn’t be the first time a meeting like this went south,” says Reiner. “But don’t worry too much, buddy. We’re here to make sure nothing happens.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a faint flutter of excitement in his chest—this is just the kind of distraction that he needs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as you don’t step out of line, everything will be fine,” Annie turns her gaze back on him and she frowns. It occurs to him that he’s never seen her smile—not once—and at this point, he imagines a smile on her face would look very out of place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you guys know what this meeting is about?” Eren asks, slipping a black vest over his white button-up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really,” Reiner shrugs. “Erwin likes to keep a tight lid on things around here. But I’ve heard it might be a trade deal or something. The Syndicate is trying to become a legitimate business so getting in with the Azumabito’s would be huge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren nods thoughtfully as he pulls a slick black jacket over his ensemble. He runs his hands over the smooth material and marvels at the quality thread. He’s never had such a nice piece of clothing before and it feels strange under his fingertips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You about ready?” Annie sighs, cold eyes raking up and down his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile crests over his face and there’s excitement coursing under his skin. Tonight is going to be big. And if he can properly prove his worth, perhaps Levi’s warning will be null and void.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it’s naive of him to hold out hope when every instinct is telling him not to trust the Syndicate, but he can’t leave. Going back to Nana and the travelers isn’t an option. If he can simply work his way deeper into the organization, he can finally get his revenge against Marley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small fire comes to life inside of him and it makes him feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive</span>
  </em>
  <span>. With blood pumping hot and heavy under his skin, he pulls his hair back, ties it off, and slips his jacket on. He catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror and he hardly even recognizes himself. The slick, black three-piece suit makes him look older, more mature. Handsome, even. It’s like he’s become a completely different person, a man who can take on anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heart full with determination, he turns to Annie and Reiner and nods.  “Let’s do this.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The club is alive with people drinking and dancing. Their energy is infectious, but surprisingly, Eren’s not interested in all of the people indulging in the finer pleasures of life. The only thing on his mind is the mission on hand. That is until he spots Levi walking past him, heading towards Erwin’s corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unable to stop himself, he hurries after the man. “Hey, Levi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” Annie calls after him, annoyance clear in her tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be right back,” he says, not even looking back at her. This is the first time he’s seen Levi alone in days. It’s his chance to finally get some answers. “Levi, wait!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns, grey eyes narrowing onto him as he approaches. “What do you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, you’re a really difficult man to get a hold of,” Eren huffs, stopping several feet away from him. Levi is dressed in another one of his perfectly tailored suits. It’s a deep black that matches the shade of his hair, making his steely eyes look bright under the dim lighting of the club. The fabric clings to his body in all the right places and it’s difficult to look away.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He looks good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have time for some shitty conversation, brat. Get on with it,” he deadpans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you mean before?” Eren asks. Levi raises a curious eyebrow. “When you said that Erwin might decide I’m not worth the trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi scoffs, looking away. “It was a joke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bullshit. You meant something by it,” he says, a fiery determination burning in his chest. “Tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, kid, not every little thing means something,” he sighs. “Just get over it and do your damn job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren’s not sure what he’d been expecting, but this isn’t it. Levi’s earlier warmth is nowhere to be seen and there’s a harsh coldness to his stare that makes him deflate. Perhaps he had simply imagined Levi’s warmth, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you and Erwin are up to something,” Eren says, a scowl forming. “I’m going to figure it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck with that,” Levi says, turning ever so slightly to leave. “Try not to give yourself an aneurysm thinking about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, he walks away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren’s fists clench at his side and they shake with frustration. What the hell is that supposed to mean? Everything that man says is so god damn cryptic it makes him want to scream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eren, I swear to God if you don’t get your ass back here I’m going to drag you back myself,” Annie yells over at him. Her stern voice breaks him out of his thoughts, reminding him that he’s got a job to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grumbling under his breath, he returns back to Annie’s side. They keep watch in companionable silence as a thousand different anxious thoughts run through his mind. The woman isn’t much for idle chatter, and right now, he’s grateful for that.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It really wouldn’t surprise him if Levi had simply been messing with him—after all, the man is an asshole by nature. But there’s a paranoid part of him that thinks there’s more to it than that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever's going on, he’ll figure it out. He has to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something shatters loudly over the droning jazz music and Annie perks up next to him. Eren looks over at her and before he can say anything, she bolts off towards the main room and he follows after her, scrambling to catch up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They enter the main room and there are several people engaging in a full-on fistfight. From where he’s standing he can see Jean throwing punches at a man he’s never seen before, while Mikasa throws a full bottle of liquor at another man’s face. Within all of the chaos, there are other members of the Syndicate fighting an unknown enemy.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who are these guys?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he can react, a man suddenly tackles Eren to the floor, his body hitting the hard marble tiles. His breath is knocked out of his lungs and he gasps for breath. Just as he turns his head, he sees his attacker pulling back his fist for a punch. Before he can even react, it connects with his jaw, a sharp pain spreading through his face. The taste of copper fills his mouth, sparking hot adrenaline to shoot through his veins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a growl, Eren knees the man in the groin and throws him off. The man is quick on his feet, but so is Eren. They both stare each other down, fists clenched and ready to swing but the man attacks first, and Eren dodges it, colliding his own fist into his jaw. As he stumbles backward into a table, his hand reaches for a glass, and before Eren can protect himself, the glass is shattering across the side of his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sharp pain shoots through his head as shards of glass tear at his skin. Blood flows from the small cuts and it’s hard to see the incoming attack to the left side of his jaw. But just as the fist collides with his skin, Eren sees the outline of a person tackling his attacker to the ground. Squinting through his blindness, he spots a pair of bloody fists relentlessly striking the man’s face over and over again, and Mikasa angrily wails over the sound of fists pounding against flesh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, a loud gunshot rings through the club and the loud jazz music finally stops. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell is happening</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Eren grimaces as he wipes the blood from his eyes, dull dizziness throbbing in his head, making it difficult to think straight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks up at the noise and Reiner’s holding a shotgun in his hand, his eyebrows pulling down in a scowl. The gun is being pointed at a man who looks like he could be the leader of a rival gang. His black suit is pristine, and there’s a golden pocket chain dangling from his coat. Despite the fighting, not a single strand of his long, blonde hair is out of place and he’s wearing a pair of glasses that are far too big for his smug-looking face. Even though he’s well put together, there’s something about the man that rubs Eren the wrong way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get out,” Reiner warns, voice low and demanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man licks his lips and smirks. “You gonna use that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reiner's eyes tighten into slits, not saying a word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, didn’t think so,” the man’s smirk turns into a full-blown smile and the uneasy tension surrounding them is thick enough to cut through it with a knife. He looks at his men, and motions for them to follow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We came here, not to make new enemies,” the man says as he looks around the room, a displeased expression marring his features. Every patron has stopped what they were doing at this point and are now staring. Some curl into their friends, frightened, while others are curiously looking on with wide eyes. “No, we came here to make new friends. Those of you in last will soon be in first. Those of you who are downtrodden will rise up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren doesn’t know what the hell is going on. All he knows is his face stings and he’s pissed as hell that he let himself get so beat up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Powerless</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Just like before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup,” he bows his head and makes for the front entrance. “You know where to find us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group of men who had started the fight follows after him, and before long they’re all gone. Mikasa is at Eren’s side with a clean towel in her hand. Reaching for his face, she begins to wipe the blood from his lacerated skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck was that all about?” Eren asks, hissing when the towel presses against a tender cut, the rough fabric making his face burn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marley,” Reiner says like it is obvious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren perks up quickly, making Mikasa jump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damnit Eren, don’t do that. I’m trying to clean up these cuts,” she admonishes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” he mutters, looking away from her fierce eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was Marley doing here?” Eren asks, being careful about moving his head so he can get a better look at Reiner. He looks tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were on ‘holiday’,” Reiner snorts, unimpressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The jazz music is back on full blast and Eren has to strain to hear anything over the smooth brass. Patrons are dancing, talking, and laughing again like nothing even happened. This place was so strange, and every day it seemed like he was in for something new. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn't make any sense,” Mikasa points out, her brow pulling down in concentration. “I’m going to pour some alcohol on your cuts, Eren. It might sting a little.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods, trying his best to ignore the painful ache radiating throughout his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re full of shit,” says Reiner. “They clearly wanted to stop the deal going down tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who managed to spot them amongst the crowd?” Eren asks, curiously. A sharp hiss escapes his lips as Mikasa pours a clear liquid onto the side of his face, making each laceration fiercely burn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Connie,” Reiner says. The pain radiating up the side of his head is distracting and Eren strains to pay attention to the words coming out of the blonde man’s mouth. “He approached them, asking them to leave. That’s when shit hit the fan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Across the room, Sasha is tending to a wound on Connie’s face, similar to his own. From the looks of it, he took the first hit when things turned violent. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  <span>How did they let Marley get the upper hand?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nobody came through the back, and Reiner and Bert were supposed to be watching the front entrance. So when did they manage to slip in unnoticed?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t see them come in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Reiner frowns. “I’ve never seen those men before. I wouldn’t have recognized them as Marley if it weren’t for Connie saying something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren hums, looking down with a frown. The collar of his shirt is stained red and his suit jacket is wet with his own blood. Once again, he’s let Marley get the better of him. At this rate, he’ll never be able to get his revenge—not if he continues down this path.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” Mikasa asks, pulling away. She wrings the bloody cloth in her hand and frowns as her eyes dance across his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking great,” he mumbles and his eyes drift over to Erwin’s corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Erwin is leaning back in his chair, a scotch resting lazily in his hand. He’s talking casual to a woman with almond shaped eyes and dark black hair. Wrinkles line her interested expression as she listens thoughtfully to whatever it is Erwin is saying. Next to her is Hange, her eyes wide and excited as she observes quietly. Levi, on the other hand looks bored with the whole meeting, his eyes drifting past the Azumabito woman. Slowly, he scans the club and his eyes finally find Eren. Stopping to look at him, Levi’s eyes widen ever so slightly, raising a curious eyebrow at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unable to stand the intensity of his stare, Eren looks away, shame weighing heavy in his chest. He wasn’t able to hold his own during the scuffle with Marley and now Levi and Erwin will surely think he’s not worth keeping around. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damnit</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has to get stronger. Mikasa can’t keep fighting his battles for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll get them next time,” she softly says, so that only Eren can hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reiner and Annie are working on cleaning up the broken glass scattered across the floor. Jean is back to tending the bar and Armin is next to him, watching Eren and Mikasa across the room with a worried frown. Meeting his gaze, he gives his friend a reassuring smile that manages to lift the corner of Armin’s mouth ever so slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From this moment on, he’s determined to no longer be powerless. He’ll no longer get beaten down and bloody. From here on out, he’ll be a force to be reckoned with. He’ll train hard, get faster, better, stronger. He has to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning back to look at Mikasa, he pulls her into his non-injured side and gives her an awkward side hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading~<br/>Kudos and comments are always appreciated &lt;3</p><p>Follow my <a href="https://sliceofereri.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a> for more ereri scenes (:</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>